Alicorn of Mischief
by Overlord Exor
Summary: The summary is in the first chapter and long story short; the Alicorn is male.
1. Chapter 1

**Overlord E: Hey everyone; Here's a new story from us, written by Dark 64.**

**Dark 64: If anyone who is reading this; GET FANFICTION TO REMOVE IT! I'M LITERALLY DYING ON THE INSIDE WRITING THIS!**

**Overlord E: Don't listen to him, it's too funny.**

**Dark 64: Funny for you, bastard. You didn't have to write it for the same little girl.**

**Overlord E: Anyway… Don't own MLP FIM but some new characters are ours.**

**Dark 64: Shoot me please, I'M BEGGING YOU!**

Intro

"_Friends?"  
"A menace to ponies everywhere!"  
"The power of mischief."  
"My young colt is an Alicorn."  
"Gilgador, Tony."  
"Wreck-it! Fix-it!"  
"The Great and Powerful Trixie!"  
"What art thou?"  
"What is your name."  
"Be true to yourself."  
"You have the same power like me."  
"Please trust me."  
"They're our daddies."  
"*moan*"  
"Order and law cannot control our hearts and souls."  
"Why can't other accept me for who I am?"  
"You are innocent! I knew it!"  
"Pa-pa, pa-pa."  
"I hate it when you lure me with something shiny!"  
"Those who refuse to see someone's true heart; are the real monsters that set us apart!"_

**Mischief: is a feeling that makes you do whatever you want. It brings laughter to one or all but causes trouble around anyone or anything. There are legends where mischief is seal away to cause no damage to any living beings but they said one being released it and was transferred into itself but I'll let this tale let you decide for yourself.**

One starry night on a path to Ponyville, was 4 Vardos being pulled by three beings; a grey male unicorn with a black and white Mohawk as the spikes formed four large Question Marks and Exclamation Marks, a black and white tail, a question mark and exclamation mark cutie mark and wearing a brace that's causing him to sweat madly with the horn length of an Alicorn, a huge dark green male earth pony with a frightful glare and a messy main and angry eyes looking in a mirror as its cutie mark and a cloaked male zebra chanting.

The grey unicorn saw a town ahead and smiles. "A town I see my brothers, a new place where we 6 can live."

The huge pony nodded and the zebra looked at him. "A place to stay is a chance; to celebrate we must have a ritual dance."

The unicorn gave a grin "Let's."

**Overlord E: please leave a review.**

**Dark 64: Excuse me, I'm going hang myself.**

**Overlord E: Get back here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overlord E: Here's another chapter from Dark 64.**

**Dark 64: I am going to the bathtub with a toaster.**

**Overlord E: Ignore, man… We don't own MLP FIM but the creative characters are ours.**

Weird Neighbors

Morning has come to Ponyville, tranquility and peace spread through the town except for the loud roars echo through the town, giving everypony a strike of fear and a lack of sleep. Twilight Sparkle was outside of her home with bags under her eyes and is in a sour mood "I can't take it anymore!" Spike came out crawling on the ground "Twilight… has the roars stopped?" The roars suddenly stop and Ponyville heard nothing but silence and Spike sighed in relief "Finally… it's ov…" The roars returned and double its speed which made Spike loses his mind "Aaaahhhh!" Spike fainted with a screaming look and Twilight groaned "I need Fluttershy's help." Twilight Sparkle headed towards Fluttershy's cottage with Spike sleeping on her back. When she made it there, she saw Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity complaining about the roars keeping them awake for the past 3 hours. "I am losing it! I'm losing precious hours of sleep for training for the Wonderbolts!" Dash yelled in anger. "I cannot focus on ideas for my designs because of those ROARS!" Rarity complained. "Nor can I, even Big Mac is knockin' down the fences instead of apples!" "…" Pinkie Pie said nothing with a happy face and Twilight thought it was weird "Pinkie Pie? Are you O.K?" Twilight got closer to her and learns she was sleeping with her eyes open. "She's asleep with her eyes open." The others were surprised but ignore it _"Well… I could find the one causing it to stop."_ Fluttershy suggested softly. Before the others could say something anything; a huge explosion echoed through Ponyville to Fluttershy's cottage to the Everfree Forest. The girls saw the cloud but it was in shape of an exclamation mark and a question mark. Twilight was baffled by the smoke cloud patterns "What kind of pony can create…" Pinkie's main waved by itself with no wind, her teeth started to chatter and her hooves tremble "Wavy main, chattering teeth and trembling hooves! Three never before seen senses will happen!" The girls panic and hit the deck "What does it mean?!" screamed Twilight. "(Zzz.)" Pinkie Pie was still asleep with her eyes opened and everypony groaned.

**Meanwhile at the CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders) Clubhouse:** Applebloom was looking through the CMC's telescope. "Ah wonder what cause that there explosion?" wondered Applebloom. "Maybe it's the same pony that finally stopped those roars?" Sweetie Belle suggested. Scootaloo look through the telescope and gasped "Diamond Dogs are heading to Ponyville!" The girls gasped "Oh no, I hope it isn't the same meanies that pony-napped my sisters." Applebloom took a peek and saw something chasing behind the dogs "Wait… there's something chasin' them doggies!" Sweetie Belle took a peek "I see… a scary-looking pony, a unicorn covered in soot and… a zebra!" Applebloom looked excited "Another zebra!? Ah wonder if that zebra's a member of Zecora's family? Applebloom screamed excitedly. "Let's go help them catch those Diamond Dogs, maybe we'll get our Cutie Marks for helping them." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were excited "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DOG CATCHERS!"

**Back at Fluttershy's place:** "What in Equestria cause that explosion?" As Twilight was about to take off; a huge paw grabbed "*Scream*" Fluttershy fainted as the others screamed except for Pinkie Pie who's still asleep and her main was wavy. A dark coat huge dog with a white jacket, with some paw-size gems in his pockets, huge paws that can go through solid rock and a white collar with a diamond in shape of a paw as the tag came out of the ground. "D-d-d-DIAMOND DOG!" Screamed Rarity as a sofa appeared behind her as she fell on it. The dog looked confused, put Twilight down and put something in its ear "Uh… Sorry. Where sofa came from?" They were prepared to fight but Pinkie was sleep-bouncing "Wavy mane… (zzz) Something big… and worried… coming (zzz.)" Their jaws dropped and thought of a Diamond Dog is worry "Me Digger sorry for scaring ponies. Digger is looking for little siblings and me Digger is worried sick." Twilight was nervous that a Diamond dog is being nice "Me name is Digger. Me am one of leaders of Diamond dogs, me left to see mother Diamond to hear news that Digger and little brothers have new sibling puppy." Twilight and the others were surprised to hear that but the idea of baby Diamond Dogs did seem cute "Me Digger was bringing her to home to see other brothers but they left Digger while we sleep. Me Digger heard ponies and hope if ponies see sister puppies?" They shocked their heads in disagreement and Digger moaned "Oh… well if ponies see sibling puppy; yelled "Dogs rule!" and me come for them. O.K, good day." As he was about to go underground; three familiar dogs came topside. "Big bro, did you find the littaahhh NOT HER! WHAT IS SHE HERE?!" Rover screamed. Rarity got up and saw to her horror and Spike woke up and fell down in confusion.

"*gasp* YOU?"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"

Digger looked confused and saw something heading towards them "Uh…?"

"You…"  
"You…"

"Fireball!" The dogs and ponies looked at Digger. "WHAT?" everyone even Pinkie Pie woke up. Digger pointed over them "Me said "Fireball!" They looked to see three different looking Diamond Dogs pulling a fireball towards them. "Chattering Teeth!" Everypony moved out of the way, Rover, Spot, and Fido went back into the holes they came out and Digger snatch up Spike from the ground and jumped out of the way. They saw three different looking Diamond Dogs pulling a fireball towards the Everfree Forest as a zebra wearing wooden amulet with written runes on it, a leaves and sticks headdress and a shaman's staff on his flack and a huge scary-looking pony pulling Vardos stopped in front of them. They looked at the forest as bright lights and electric bolts released the same explosion from before, everyone closed their eyes as the after smoke cloud passed them. Something in the cloud headed towards them with glowing eye and everyone prepared themselves to fight back but the zebra and scary-looking pony blocked their way. The smoke cleared up to show a sweaty male unicorn with a long ribbon in his mouth, he saw the other to and grin "Hey dudes, I got the gem back!" He jacked his head to throw a smooth round gem that glowed in multi-colors in the light wrapped in the same ribbon there. "Your stubbornness is always we see but it's a part of us as can be." "*Happy groan*." The unicorn wiped the sweat from his Mohawk mane, it went down and sprang back up "I know but at least you got our gems back." They looked behind them to see a cart filled with gems of a different color being pulled by two young colts with light brown coats and dark brown tails that looked identical wearing hard hats "Dads, we got it back." They both said simultaneously. They smiled and noticed the female mares, Diamond Dogs and a dragon "Good morning there and… Digger?" Digger was confused until he got a good looked at the unicorn "Random? Random buddy!" "Digger pal! Pound the hoof!" He ran up to him and paw/hoof bumped and head-butted "Hey Digster haven't seen you since our childhood when my folks visit to meet Mother Diamond." "Uh-huh me Digger was happy that you teach me Digger dig good." The other Diamond Dogs and mare 6 were confused by their becoming buddy-buddy. "WAIT A MINUTE!" They looked at Rarity with confused looks as well as the other two and the younger colts. "Why in Equestria are you being friendly with this brute?!"

The Unicorn vanished in a flash and appeared in front of Rarity "Why am I being friendly with a Diamond Dog? That is a good question, but there are other questions. (He disappeared and reappeared on Rainbow Dash's back) Why are you friends with a pegasi? (D and R in Pinkie Pie's main**. D and R means Disappeared and Reappeared**) Why are you friends with Earth ponies? (D and R behind Twilight Sparkle) Why are you friends with a female Alicorn? (He lifted Spike with a black glow and went in front of the Fido, Rover and Spot) OR do have a secret romance with this baby dragon or one of the three Diamond Dogs!" he fell down and laid down on the ground as Rarity, her friends, Spike and the Diamond Dogs except Digger and Pinkie Pie jaws dropped "What are you saying?!" He got back up on his hind legs "This is the mystery I gave you, whoever answers it get a prize!" All were dumb struck and said nothing **"He's saying that just because you see Digger as a brute, doesn't mean you can disrespect him for this looks or his species. Random see him as a friend since we met when we were little kids. The answer to the mystery is… looks and species isn't everything; it's what on the inside that counts and shows someone's true nature." **Said a mysterious voice.Everyone looked around to see who said that but Random was hitting a huge gong with a mallet. "CORRECT! We have a winner! Everyone give their congratulations to my brother Reflecting Glare!" They looked at the scary-looking pony as he rolled his eyes. "And here's his prize; (He floated five gems and an ice pick, grabbed the ice pick with his hoof and picked at the gems so fast no one could see it.) A small statue of himself!" He placed it on his hoof and looked unimpressed and nodded his head. Spike ran up to Reflecting Glare and stared at his prize "Whoa… that's amazing. Can you make me one?" Random was on his head and looked heartless "Sure if… you answer two of my questions?" Spike looked scared "uhhh… O.K.?" "QUESTION 1!" He yelled in Spike's face "What… is your name?" Spike was baffled "That's it?!" He gave a big grin "No… also your species, your birthday, where you live, family and love interest but you can the last part if you want." He looked at the others and looked at him "My name is Spike, my species is dragons, my birthday is coming in 2 months, my family is Twilight, and I live in the huge castle over there." _"You avoided the "love interest" part; good choose." _Random whispered in Spike's ear._ "QUESTION 2! Are those girls your friends?"_ "Yes…" He stared at him, patted him on his head and trot away to Digger. "Well now our neighbors. I am beyond hungry, so Digger one question before my bros and family eat breakfast; (he pulled a black cloak and throw it away showing a small adorably puppy) does this little puppy is part of your family?" Digger was surprised and happy "Gem! Me am happy you safe!" The little puppy barked happily as she ran around Digger. The other Diamond Dogs and Fluttershy were smitten by the adorable puppy. "This is our new little sister? Aww…" "She's the cutest puppy of all." "Yes, yes, she's so cute!" "I've never seen a Diamond puppy before." Random rolled that gem in front of her "I believe this is yours." Gem saw in and played with it "Its hers, she dug it up near our campground when those other dogs tried to robbed us in our sleep but they woke me up and you do not want to see me unhappy." His eyes showed his veins in anger and relaxed "So are those dogs in your pack?" He pointed to the forest as three dogs cover in soot and was furious.

Digger saw them and growled at them so did Rover, Fido and Spot "No they not in pack!" yelled Digger. "Those are Looter Diamond Dogs worst of the worst!" snarled Rover. "They steal gems from many packs instead of digging up for themselves!" growled Fido. "They're bad, dishonorable dogs!" shouted Spot. The girls were surprised even Rarity to see that the dogs that kidnapped her are no worst them those dogs, steal from others instead of finding gems themselves. The Looter Dogs growled at them "Give us all your gems!" "NEVER!" Screamed Digger. "That's right; there are 17 of us and only 3 of you!" Random screamed "YEAH!" Everyone yelled except the main 6, Spike and Reflecting Glare who was nodding and pounding his hoof. Twilight was confused "Wait a minute?! What do you mean "17 of us?" Random groaned "I thought you girls can count. (He pointed at him and his siblings) 5 dogs, 9 ponies, 1 zebra, 1 little dragon and one… (He used his magic to bring something) pet skunk!" They're eyes expanded except for Reflecting Glare, Pinkie Pie the twins and the Zebra. "Trembling Hooves! A panic will appear!" "Sk-sk-sk…" The Looter Dogs backed away in fear "That's right! Sic them Screams!" The huge skunk hissed and chased after the Looter Dogs who escaped through underground. "Do not fear his powerful might, if you do not run away from his sight. It's something in the terms of layman. So says the traveling shaman of the Zebrafrica, Zeshaman." Random bowed in front of everyone "You are all welcome. Now… who wants pancakes?" Zeshaman and Reflecting Glare raised their hooves as the twins, Pinkie Pie and Diamond dogs yelling "Me, me!" Random went to his Vardos and bucked one as the others did the same; the wall fell showing black metal on the other side and brought a barrel near him. "Now normal or giant size?" "Giant size? What in Sam hill is…?" "Giant-size it is then!" He poured pancake batter on the black metal until it completely covered the plate and head to the next one until Rarity tried to stop him "Excuse me darling but aren't you pouring too much?" He looked at her with an upset look "I am very hungry, I haven't eaten in… uh… how weeks are there in 98 days?" "14 weeks?!" Twilight appeared in Random's face "You haven't eaten in 14 week?!" Random's stomach growled sounded similar to the monster's roar "That answers your question." Spike ran up to him "You mean that was your stomach was making those roars! I nearly lose my mind cause of…" Random sprayed Spike with some bottle of perfume and Spike fell asleep "My sleep potion works, good night little dragon. Oh I nearly forgot Little Miracle." He went back to his vardo and carrying a baby basket in his mouth with a baby foal sucking on a pacifier. "Oh… that why you said 9 ponies." said Digger.

Random was making the pancakes, Reflecting Glare was making juice, orange and apple with the help of Applejack despite his negative expression, Zeshaman was baking different kinds of bread with Digger's brothers, Digger brought chairs, tables and benches made of gems which surprise Rarity to learn why do they dig up gems, the rest of the girls brought in food and Pinkie with the twins bring in her welcome party supplies as Spike was used as a trampoline for the babies. "So where are your friends from?" "Family." "Huh?" Twilight was confused "Zeshaman and Reflecting Glare are my brothers. Even if we're not related by blood, it doesn't mean our memories aren't worth it and Wrecking, Fixing and Little Miracle are our kids, we adopted them." Twilight was surprised; even though their step-brothers, he respects them as family. "We're working together to be parents, though the good times and bad we managed through everything in our way. The trip around the world was worth it! Traveling through land, over the seas and in the air, making new friends and gathering knowledge, plant ingredients and solving mysteries wherever I find them." "CUTIE MARK CRUSADORS DOG CATCHERS GO!" "Huh?" "Wha?" "?" "Uh…" They looked to see three fillies trying to bring down Digger with a butterfly nets. "Hee-hee they're funny little ponies." I got the biggest one!" "We almost got it down!" "Ah' wonder what dog catchers Cutie Marks look like?" Random got lifted them with his magic and place them near the tables "Now whoever you three are, it's very rude to attack my friend." "Me Digger no mind, they very funny." He looked at the girls "Let me guess; little unicorn is related to the factionist unicorn, the little earth pony is related to the apple farmer earth pony and the little pegasus is their friend and a fan to the rainbow-mane pegasus, right?" They were surprised by his answer "Before you get surprised by his skill, finding and solving mysteries is his talent and his trill." Said Zeshaman pushing a cart full of bread. They look at his mark and Twilight remembered the cloud "Wait a minute… you created that cloud!" Random carried a giant plate of pancakes to the table "Yeah I did, I learned it from our hometown; Trusting Trades." Twilight was surprisingly confused "Trusting Trades? I never heard of that place. Princess Celestia never told me of that place. Random looked at her "Who's Princess Celestia?" They're jaws dropped in shock as Random and his family was confused "Is she that important or something?"

**To be continued**

**Overlord E: There I hope you like what Dark 64 wrote.**

**Dark 64: Where a gun where you need one because I wish someone SHOOT ME NOW!**

**Overlord: I can live with your whinnying, see ya. Oh yeah and profiles will be on my profile when I write them up if I have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Overlord E: Hello everyone, we're back!**

**Dark 64: We had been distracted by reality but we are back with disgusting intentions.**

**Overlord E: And by "disgusting" he means what's he's force to write for my little cousin.**

**Dark 64: Where's a poison apple when you need one.**

**Overlord E: Same like before we don't own MLP but we do own the OCs and future OCs.**

**Getting to know around the neighborhood**

Random and his family stared at the girls and he looked at Digger who just shrugged his shoulders. "You know if you keep your mouths open, you will swallow a hummingbird." Fluttershy quickly closed her mouth "Oh my, I hope no poor hummingbird went in my mouth." The twins grinned "We didn't see one flew in." said the both of them. Fluttershy sighed in relief but Twilight was still in shock "Uh… excuse me but HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW OF PRINCESS CELESTIA?!" She screamed at them which made Lil' Miracle cried and Random was calming her down "Shh… There, there my little miko. The baka pony will apologize for making you cry, right?" Reflecting Glare looked at her **"Right?"** Twilight backed away by Reflecting Glare's voice and nodded "Oh… I'm very sorry Lil' Miracle was it?" The guys nodded at the same time "I'm very sorry for making you cry." She looked at her and giggled which made Twilight smile "And you never heard of Princess Celestial?" They shocked their heads "Never heard of her or seen her in Trusting Trades or Japon or Chineigh." He summoned a map of some land, islands and sections that Twilight never had seen "Or any of these places unless…" The girls and Spike move their heads closer "Unless?" Twilight asked "Unless she couldn't go there because of that unnatural raging waves and dangerous storms that sink any ships and blow away any pegasi that tried to remove them then gave up that are now gone." Twilight was curious and confused "How did you know about it and how did they disappear?" Random and his brothers smirked and puff out their chests "Simple like honey mix with caramel and chocolate cookies, we found the source of the mystery, solved it with ease and I got me a souvenir to proof it." Reflecting looked shivered in disgust and Rainbow notice it "What's with him?" "He remembers that I got eaten by a whale but I escape through the front door, thank goodness." They stared at me with disgust except for Pinkie "It's true and I got that…" Reflecting covered his mouth and shocked his head "O.K. never mind that before we check the town and tour the whole place. (Eerie voice) Who… are… you… all?" said Random in Twilight's face which creeped her out.

"Uh… Princess Twilight Sparkle but you can call me Twilight or Twilight Sparkle." The twins looked at her and grinned "Ok Twilight or Twilight Sparkle." Random looked at her and was unimpressed "No offenses but you don't look like a princess to me." "Uh… what do you think a princess looks like?" Random put some thought into it "A crown and powers that no living thing as seen before or something like that." "The crown is in the castle and the power of friendship." Random stared at her with a blank face "Sorry but I don't see it." Twilight was baffled that for once in her time as a princess; he doesn't believe her for once "Well... that's a shock." What is? That I don't believe that your a princess or I said that you are a princess but I don't see it." Twilight was about to speak but paused "Wait what?!" Pinkie jumped in front of Random "I'm Pinkie Pie, itssogotomeetyouandyourfamily. Iwillthrowyou6partiesinoneoryourhappinessback! WOO-HOO!" R.G. and Zeshaman sweat dropped as Random grinned "Alright! She's the fun one!" R.G. smacked himself in the head **"Not another Random."** "My name isn't Random, its Pinkie." Random took out a box "Here's a gift for being funny." Pinkie looked at and gasped "What is it?" "Rice crackers." "Are they tasty?" Random nodded "Yum." she bounce away from them. "Hi, I'm Fluttershy." She said softy. "Hi Butterfly." "Fluttershy." "Clutterwhy?" "Fluttershy." "Oh... Hello Fluttershy." *hiss* They looked to down to see Random's pet "There you are, I was worried Screams." He petted Screams as he shakes his tail "Oh what an adorable skunk!" The rest of the girls except for Pinkie who was eating the crackers back away in disgusted in fear of sprayed "But why do you call him Screams?" "When anyone sees him, they always scream. You take care of animals, yes?" Yes... how did you know and is that a problem?" worried Fluttershy. "No it isn't, I just need someone to watch Screams while I and my bros see the town. Is that ok with you?" "Oh no, it's ok, I'll take care of him." Screams climbed onto Fluttershy's back and wrapped his tail around her "That means he likes you." Fluttershy smiled as Screams took a nap. "Hiya dudes the names Rainbow Dash." They looked up to see someone above her head "Lil' Miracle, get down here." Rainbow looked up to see a baby pegasus flying over her head "Wait... she's a pegasus?! They're jaws dropped "And she a natural flyer, sweet!" Some of them groaned at Rainbow's remark. "She's very special as you all think, she also has a nickname we call her "Blink." Said Zeshaman which confused the girls "Why is her nickname Blink?" Pinkie asked nicely. "One thing; don't blink in front of her." Said Random with a sly grin. They started at the flying baby until they blinked at the same time and "poof" she's gone. Rainbow was shocked and impressed by her speed. "Whoa... where she'd go?" "She's on the baby dragon." Said Random pointing at Spike as they turned their heads to see Lil' Miracle pulling on Spike's eyelids. Twilight freaked out "Oh please, don't do that!" R.G picked her up as she let go of Spike's eyelids as they snapped back, waking him in pain. "Ow..., what happened? Why my eyes hurt?" "Lil' Miracle pulled your eyelids." Said Pinkie while Spike was left confused. Rarity trot in front of Random "Darling, I couldn't help but noticed that fabulous cloak your brother uh... Zeshaman was it, wearing. I have never seen fabric like that before. Where on Equestria did he obtain it?" Random pointed at R.G. "He got it from R.G., he's the only one who can get it and makes long scarfs out of them since he hates the cold." Rarity was surprised and nervous on asking him for that material. "It's ok, he's not mad at everything, he just looks that way." Zeshaman looked at Applejack as he had Lil' Miracle was on his back sucking on her hoof "Howdy there, the names Applejack. Nice to meet another Zebra friend around 'ere." "Another Zebra, I must meet. Prepare some food, given in a sheet." Applejack saw Random was sweating madly and was worried "Now I hate to be rude but is your brother Random ok? He's sweating up a storm." "We have meet challenge we have face. He has a bad back so he must wear that brace." Applejack senses something strange of what Zeshaman said, like he wasn't telling the truth but Digger interrupted "Hey Random buddy. (Random turned his head) Me Digger have to take Gem home for her nap." Gem was sleeping in his paws with her paws around the gem she found "OK, Digger. Here's a gift from me to the little one." Four gems floated towards him and quickly he picked them into a small figure of Gem holding the gem she's found. "Thank you buddy. Come visit our caves when you want and we dig like before." "Once a member of the pack, always a member." He and Digger paw/hoof bump as he tossed the figure to him as he headed home with his brothers.

"He's certainly change a lot when we meet, right?" R.G. and Zeshaman nodded "His size has help him in his digging game, but his heart as always remain the same." **"*Happy groan*"** Random grinned as he looked at the Main 6 and Spike "So honor guests or our breakfast, can you help us as being our tour guides to show your town so we can buy some wares, sell our wares, trade our wares, search for work and maybe give our boys a chance to make friends their age." Random, Zeshaman and R.G. got on the ground using the dogeza bow "Please will you show us your hometown." Twilight was embarrassed by them bowing to her and her friends "We be honored to show you but you don't have to to bow because I'm a princess." They looked up and were confuse "We're not bowing because your a princess." This time Twilight was confuse "Huh?" "We're bowing because we're asking politely." Zeshaman and R.G. nodded in agreement.

Wait... serious?" Pinkie appeared in front of them which made the twins flinch "Serious." Said Random. "Serious, serious?" "Serious, serious." "Serious, serious, serious?" "Serious, serious, serious." "Serious, serious, serious, seri-mmpph!" Rainbow covered her mouth "We get it already!" The twins looked at them "So... can any of you Madamusu can show our dads around town, please." They split up in group to three groups; Twilight and Rarity went with Random Mystery, Pinkie and Fluttershy went with Reflecting Glare and Applejack and Rainbow Dash went with Zeshaman as Spike watches the CMC, the twins and Lil' Miracle.

**Twilight Sparkle and Rarity with Random Mystery**

"Well darling, this is the Carousel Boutique; where it not only my home but where I design the most fabulous outfits though out Equestria." Random looked through her window and saw the dresses "Huh... uh..." Rarity was nervous and worried "Is there something wrong? I do have some suits for stallions like yourself." "Oh no there's nothing wrong, I usually see kimonos, geisha outfits or theater costumes in window displays but this is the first time, I seen dresses for once." Rarity wanted to say something but she was curious on what he said "Excuse me darling but what are kimonos?" He looked at her "Their these traditional garments use for festivals, parties and for those who are into fashion." Rarity's eyes widen and imagined all the inspiration of the kimonos will bring to her boutique "How glorious! I must have them! (She grabbed him and shake him like a rattle) How much will you sell them to me for?!" Random's pupils bounce around in his eyes as he grabbed his head "Whoa... Calm down. Major problem Rarity, I only have kimonos mostly for stallions and colts and one for a baby but I can help you make one for you size and find the right patterns for you and your future customers." "Thank you darling, I can also make you something that can cover up that dreadful old back brace." Random felt hurt "Dreadful?" "I'm so sorry darling but yes dreadful." "But this was given to me by my mother." Rarity was shocked and Twilight face-hoofed herself "I... I... I AM SORRY! I have never thought that repulsive thing was a gift from a caring mother! (WAAHH!)" Random looked at Twilight while he was surprised "Does she sometimes breakdown in sadness?" "You have no idea." Random patted Rarity on the head "Hey, it's cool; I don't mind really." Rarity wipe her tears and look at him "It was a mistake, and everyone makes mistakes since you learn from your mistakes." Rarity smiled "You're truly a gentlecolt." "Thank you but I hate to be rude but you're makeup is running." "Oh (SNIFF) thank, please excuse myself as I freshen myself up." Rarity went back to her boutique.

"I really hold a grudge but it was a simple mistake. "Do not let anger get a hold of you, let the calm winds of forgiveness sooth your anger." Twilight smile at what Random said "Like my dad says "Never start a fight. (Twilight was happy to hear his father's wisdom) Unless you meant to start a fight, then beat the blood out of them with no regrets!" Twilight thoughts then shatter after hearing that "Wait, WHAT?!" "That's right! Male or Female, a fight's a fight! Screw the genders! Mother knows best." Twilight then paused to gather her thoughts "Wait? Your mother told you that?!" "Of course, to protect yourself, your friends, your family and your love ones from anyone or anything that dares to harm them." Twilight was mortified and amazed at the same time. "Our mom is still a shrine maiden in heart and powerful as a shogun in body. She's almost look like... that muscular pegasus over there." Twilight looked to see who was Random pointing to and saw Bulk Biceps lifting a barbell. She tried to imagine a muscular mare "Plus she's beautiful as a maiden." Now she's imagining a beautiful mare with a muscular body "With wings stronger then a dragon." "Twilight paused a second "Wait, wings?" Random looked at her "Yeah wings, my mom's a pegasus and my dad's a unicorn." Twilight tried not to be rude with Random's description of his mother "So... what does your cutie mark represents?" He looked at her with an unsure look "Why do you want to know? Does it represents chaos? Does it represents destruction or does it mean an opposite gender!?" "Uh... what?" "Just kidding, it means mysteries. I wonder about everything I think or hear." "Even about the origin of the Alicorn race?" "Yes and possibilities of alternate worlds and mysteries of order and insanity. Imagine, we were beings of chaos or a different race or gender or we became some sort of evolved advance Hominoideas with no fur." Twilight's mouth nearly dropped "*nervously laugh*" where do you get an idea? I mean that's scientifically impossible *laughing*" Random stared at her "You been there before, didn't you?" "I... uh... *unhearable blabber*" "You been there and it was amazing! Right?" "Amazing isn't quite the word I'm looking for." "But your, friends, your family and your love ones, you knew are there but completely different." "I know you're excited about that world but have you meet a unicorn named Sunset Shimmer?" Random put his hoof on his head "Nope but have you ever wished you brought something from there to here?" "Well I have but after what Sunset Shimmer did with the Element of Magic, I decided it would be best if anything from our worlds should be separated." "Oh I understand." Twilight was confused "You do?" "It's like if you went to the past and tried to stop something horrible but it has frightening consequences for the future." "Are you being serious or being random, Random? (I can't believe I said that.)" Random grinned "That is the mystery, you need to solve Twilight Sparkle-hime."

"Hime? Is that your word for "princess?" "Yes but to be honest, where my brothers and I are from. We don't have himes, only Enperā, Kōgō, and a Purinsu. (He looked at Twilight who was trying to understand what those words mean) an emperor, an empress and a prince. "Oh! That's different then I was thinking." "Here's a painting of our Lord of Darkness!" "He summoned a scroll and unrolled it to reveal a painting of a Alicorn stallion with a coat black as the night with no stars, with a red blood mane with metal claws equip on his front hooves, flying over an army of monsters with the moon behind him bleeding blood. Twilight turned white and fainted at the sight of the scroll painting. "Twilight...? Twilight... are you ok?" Rarity came out with her make-up back on "Ah... much better. Twilight darling, are you alright?" "I'm betting she was amazed by the painting of my Enperā and I haven't even shown her the painting of my Kōgō. Random summoned another scroll and unrolled it to Rarity to reveal a beautiful Alicorn mare with a coat white as the clouds and crimson markings on her, with a flowing mane of a brush with the tip of ink at the end, wearing a beautiful kimono flying standing over a field of flowers and under a huge cherry tree and a floating island in front of a red sun. "Random... she's..." She was about to faint but she brought a sofa with her magic and faint on it. Random tilted his head and saw a grey Pegasus mare with a blonde mane and eyes looking at different directions, with bubbles as her cutie mark with a little filly that looks like exactly her but she was a unicorn. "Excuse me miss?" "Yes?" "Does Miss Rarity always brings a couch whenever she faints?" "Uh... yes?" "Oh... OK, thanks for telling me that, I thought I was going more crazier then I'm normally am. So nice to meet you, I'm Random Mystery, one of the new neighbors." He gave a big grin and pulled out rice in the shape of balls in plastic in a basket "Here's a gift from me, snacks from my hometown." She grabbed it and smile ""Oh, thank you for the snacks. I'm Derpy Hooves and this is my daughter, Dinky." "Nice to meet you and I hope my boys will be good friends with your daughter and my brothers and I become good friends with you." "I hope so too. I'll even give you a basket of my favorite muffins for your family." "Thanks and now I got to wake up my tour guide." He summoned a bucket of water and tossed the water at them "*GASP* what happen?" Twilight asked. "You both fainted for no reason." "What happen darling? (She saw the bucket that Random was holding) Did you used water?! I need a mirror!" She looked at her reflection in a window glass and screamed in horror "I NEED TO REFRESH MYSELF AGAIN!" She ran back into her boutique "She too overly dramatic." "I know." "Speaking of dramatic, I wonder how my bros are doing?" Twilight saw the painting again and fainted as Random had a huge sweat drop on the back of his head.

**Pinkie and Fluttershy with R.G.**

**"*GROWL*"** "And this is the key shop where we get our keys, and there's Twilight's Castle of Friendship and there's Twilight's library where it got smashed and over there is Sugar Cube Corner and there's the quill shop and blah, blah, blah, blah!" R.G. grinned his teeth in anger as his mind turned her words into "blahs" "And blah, blah, blah and the Town Hall and the farmers' market!" R.G. remember what he has and quickly pulled it out; a huge lollipop from his cloak pocket "Blah, blah, blah and blah, blah, blah!" And stuff it in Pinkie's mouth. "Mmmm... is it orange flavor?" **"*Groan* super sweet and sour."** "Sweet and what?" Then Pinkie's mouth puckers into non-existent leaving a lollipop stick which surprised Fluttershy "*Gasp* is she alright?" R.G. pulled a wrapper from his cloak pocket and showed it to Fluttershy "Oh... Super sweet and sour; big time sour, big time sweet. Warning; don't put entire pop un mouth or will cause entire mouth to pucker. Will take 4 hours to de-pucker." Pinkie was waving her hooves and mutter "Oh don't worry Pinkie." Said Fluttershy "You'll talk in 4 hours." Pinkie whimpered. R.G. pointed to her mouth "Have sweet treat for 4 hours." She tasted it and cartwheel in delight "Is it that good?" She nodded at a fast speed. Fluttershy remembered the wrapper "Oh... big time sour and big time sweet." R.G. moaned and trot away as Pinkie jumped on his back. He stopped and looked at her as she pointed to other buildings. "I think she still wants to show you Ponyville, if that's ok with you." R.G. moaned and followed Fluttershy.

**Rainbow Dash, Applejack with Zeshaman**

"So... your brothers are little weird." "RAINBOW!" "It is something you already seen, it is ok like growing a bean." "Sorry, but one of your brothers looks like a stoneface scarecrow and the other one is a storm of sweat. No offense." Said Applejack. "It is alright, I don't mind. It will come when you're in a bind." Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "What the hay does that even mean?!" Rainbow Dash shouted at Zeshaman. "It means that what you see, won't affect those around me." "Huh?" "Ah' reckon he means if his brothers change something about them, they won't affect our friendship with them." "Wait... you can understand him?" Said Rainbow which annoyed A.J. "Never mind." Zeshaman shrugged his shoulders and keep seeing the sights of Ponyville.

Back to Random as he was heading home with Twilight in a wheel barrel as Rarity was examining the scroll of Empress Amaterasu's kimono with ideas for dress designs. Twilight woke up and was surprised to see where she was "Huh? What?" "Good afternoon, miss takes-a-nap. Was your royal nap refreshing?" "Uh... sorry for that, it's just..." "You were frighten by the sight of the Lord of Darkness." She blushed in embarrassment as she got of the wheelbarrow "I'm very sorry for saying this but he is more frightening then Tirek, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon combine!" Random tilted his head and stared at her "Really? Even if the painting is centuries old; he's not that frightening when you get to know him better. He just has a frightening appearance who slain over a million dark beings and also I don't know who any of those three are." Twilight was confused by hearing the slain part but she declare it nonsense since she believes Random has an active imagination "Trust me, they're very scary." Hmmm... ok if you say so. Sorry again for frightening you." Twilight shock her head and waved her hooves "No, no, no! I'm sorry for fainting. I didn't get a chance to learn about your emperor and didn't get the chance to show you around Ponyville." Random shrugged his shoulders "It's ok Twilight-hime, your neighbors pals were kind enough to show me the whole town for you since you took your nap." "Really?" "Yep and they told me interesting stories about you and your pals; like changing a princess back to her old self, an army of parasites eating the whole town, a Draconequus spirit of chaos, a Changeling Queen and her hive of Changelings, a king of an empire of crystals and a demonic centaur that stole every pony races magic and talents! So swick!" He screamed with excitement which surprised Twilight by his reaction by hearing her adventures but was confused by the word he said "Swick?" "It's a combination of sweet and sick. Swick." Twilight paused for a moment and smile while trying not to hurt his feelings for a word that not a word. "Oh... that's... very creative." "Thanks and just to be honest; I thought this side was kinda boring but after hearing those adventures sound amazing but compared to our my adventures with my family, well it's more violent then yours. I mean we face destruction, explosions, demons, corrupt divines, ancient ruins, treasures, explore lost civilizations, avoiding deadly traps and collecting mythical objects of magic and spirits while fighting off freaks and monsters that want to eat your flesh and drink your blood." Twilight was dumbstruck "What?" "Oh that's simple, its all-" "(Sigh delightfully)" They turned to see Rarity was out of her state of inspiration "Never mind, I'll tell you later... if I remember." "Oh my... what just happened? All I remember is see the most... oh what's the word I'm looking for?" "Divine?" "Yes! That's the word! A divine painting from the heavens itself! That manage to being tears and beauty to many ponies' eyes!" Random clapped his hooves in amazement "Wow... that was a swick saying on how the painting touch your soul." Rarity looked confused "Swick?" "I'll tell you later." Twilight took a peek of the painting of what Rarity was staring at and saw a painting of a female Alicorn mare with a pure white coat with crimson markings wearing a what Random said a kimono of floral fields, oceans and the sky with a flowing black ink-link mane flying over an island in the sky. _"Oh my... Rarity was right. It is divine. But why did she married_ _the_ _Lord of Darkness?"_

Random, Twilight and Rarity went back to where went the Vardos were parked and saw the others were already there. "Hey... the rest of the gang is here." Random waved and the rest of his family and Pinkie waved back. The twins charged and tackle Random to the ground "Dad! We're happy your back!" They both said simultaneous. Random hugged them "I'm happy that your happy, my little smashers." "We had a fun time with Spike-san." "We even got to play "Save the damsel!" Spike appeared dressed in a green dress, a brunette wig and red lipstick "I will never play "Save the Damsel" again" Random burst into laughter, Twilight covered her mouth trying not to laugh while the twins were snickering and Rarity started at him "Oh my... Spiky-Wiky, you look lovely as a lady." Spike blushed in embarrassment "Oh really... I thought it make me look... AGGUUHHHH!" The twins were pounding the ground and laughing like crazy "Next time, I'll be the mastermind villain." "We told you before." "Lil' Miracle earned it." They saw Lil' Miracle was dressed as a evil mastermind with a fake goatee and Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were dressed as minions carrying her "How adorable in an scary villain way." Said Rarity. "How can a baby be a villain?" Grumbled Spike. "Simple (They looked at Random) she's a villain when you change her diaper." Spike's eyes widen and admit defeat "OK, she won that round." Then suddenly the ground started to shake and the stuff on the Vardos fell down, everypony started to panicked "EARTHQUAKE!" A.J. screamed as she got Apple Bloom on her back, Rarity and Rainbow got Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo from the quakes as Zeshaman face planted himself on the ground with a weird staff with a carving of a wooden mask with feathers on the top. He laid there for 15 seconds and jumped back up. "In the name of the haunted spirits of the dark fogs! This is no earthquake, it's a digging of dogs!" They tried to hold their ground as three familiar dogs appeared from the ground. "We're Baa-ack!" They said simultaneously. "*Gasp*" "Oh no!" "Who are they?!" The girls and dogs fell down "How can you forget us!" "We robbed you in the morning!" Random looked unimpressed "Of course I know you dudes. I just don't know your names." The dogs growled in anger."Who cares about names!"Random sighed "Not caring for your names is a sigh to damage your pride and this is one of them. If you refuse to say your to say your name then from now on... You three will be known as "The Lousy Looters!" Rainbow Dash, CMC's, Zeshaman, the twins, R. G., and Spike laugh at how silly their new name "Nice one dad!" Said the dogs looked embarrassed and humiliated "The." "Lousy." "Looters?" They growled and steam came out of their ears. "Looter dogs... ASSEMBLE!"

The ground burst out and came out at least 50 dogs with a thirst for vengeance and greed for the riches they fail to steal. "Uh-oh." Said the CMC. "Is that all you got?!" Shouted Random which made everypony and Spike covered his mouth. Hee-hee... We brought our boss!" The ground quake again as a massive paw burst out of the ground and pulled out the largest Looter Dog they ever seen and was the size of a barn. "I seen bigger foes than you!" Random vanished and appear between the army and the Looter boss. The dogs backed away from him and the Looter boss stared at him "You hurt my minions, I hurt you!" Random tilted his head "How? Just asking." "This." He lifted his paw, clutched it into a fist and smash Random with one strike. "That how." "*gasp*" "Oh no..." "Oh my..." "Why that dirty" "Your gonna" "Miss me!" Their eyes popped except for Pinkie, Zeshaman, R. G. and the twins as they saw Random on his paw. "Miss me, loser." The boss growled and tried to smash him on his paw but he missed and smashed his own paw "Gaahh!" He shake his paw to ease the pain and search Random. They looked for Random and saw him laying on the ground reading a book while drinking a root beer float through a straw. Pinkie giggled at the sight. "Wow, he's funny and fast!" "Pinkie! He's using his magic." "No he isn't" "Miss Twilight." She looked at the twins who had big grins "Excuse me?" "He's very fast" "Faster than Miss Rainbow." Rainbow Dash tried not to be jealous "Hee... He's using magic, not his own legs." The twins snickered since they can tell that Rainbow Dash is jealous at their dad. "*Roar!*" The Looter Boss unleashed a mindless barrage of attacks where Random might appeared but what he didn't know that Random was next to Twilight. "It's really sad to see someone loses his focus."Twilight and the others freaked out and jumped "Wha!? "Now it's my turn." He vanished and appeared in front of the Looter Boss, stood on his hind legs and lightly pushed the Looter Boss' gut with one hoof "Kaze no chimaera no Tatchi!" The Looter Boss was floating a little as a great force send him flying to his minions. The Main 6, CMC, Spike and the rest of the Looter dogs' jaws dropped in shock as a small pony repel a huge canine the size of a barn defied the laws of physics. The rest of the army freaked out as their boss was falling towards them, landed on his army and was TKO. Random got back on four and was truly disappointed "Rotten Sakuya Trees, I thought he would give me a challenge, not a watermelon strike. *sigh* oh well, there's always next time." He trots back to his pals, unknown to him, the Lousy Looters were charging behind him "Cha-a-a-aa-a-rg!" Random was still on his way back and grinned with a plan "Cannons!" He rolled out of the way as the Lousy Looters ran to the Vardos which the walls raised up, revealing 4 huge cannons as they enter 3 of them. "Retrea-a-t!" They tried to escape the cannons but the cannons fired them towards their gang as living cannonballs. *BLAM!* _"Triple Hit Combo!" _He sang. The smoke cleared to revealed the dogs in a pile, moaning and groaning in pain "*groan* we'll get our revenge!" "..." Random look at Screams "Screams, please go ahead and spray them." The skunk charged at them, screeching in excitement but the dogs rapidly went underground before Screams get a chance to spray them. "Oh no you don't!" Yelled Random as he dig like a mad dog as the speed of a drill and created a tunnel underground "SCREAMS! NOW!" Screams jumped in and green smoke blasted out of the holes and howls of disgust echo through the holes.

The girls were grossed out by the smell of skunk musk as Random pop out of the ground with Screams on his head. "I think we won't see them for a long time or until their coats grow back." Twilight covered her nose "How can you stand that smell?" "I know, it's awful!" Said a horrified Rarity. "You get use to its when he's with you for a long time and it neutralize dirty diapers odors." "Really?!" Yelled Twilight. "You got use to the stink? I wish I could have that." Said Fluttershy. The guys nodded while Spike was crawling and gagging "Drama-Queen." Said Random, Spike took a big whiff of Screams' musk and exhale happily "That's smells, so much better." Twilight was nearly threw up "Spike! Are you out of your mind?!" Spike took another whiff "It's much better than their homes." Random looked pissed "Hey! There's nothing gross about our homes and who said you can enter our homes?" Rarity decided to take a peek of one of their Vardos and came out looking green "*gasp* the horror! The HORROR!" She feel down and landed on a sofa. The twins saw it and looked confused "Where did that coach came from?" "Don't know?" Rarity pull out a bottle of perfume and spray it everywhere, Random and his family except Lil' Miracle "*gag* the perfume... It burns!" "Quick Fix! Smell the inside of your hat!" "Good idea Wreck!" They took off their hard hats to reveal their manes were huge Afros. The girls, Spike and CMC's eyes widen at the sight of their manes but Rarity fainted again at the sight of it. R.G. took the chance of snatching Rarity's perfume and toss it over the Everfree Forest which shocked Rainbow by his good leg. "Whoa..." "Their huge." "Do you have any snacks in there?" They looked a Pinkie with a raised eyebrows. "What? I wanna know." "A lot of snacks." "And sodas and juices for the salty chips." Pinkie gave a huge smile "Maybe I should have an Afro?" "NO!" Yelled Rarity as she regain consciousness. "You would look awesome." Said Random thinking about it. "Thanks." "I beg your pardon but I beg of you... No, I demand you clean up those filthy Vardos immediately!"

Random and his family looked at each other. "Right now?" asked Wrecking "Before dinner?" Worried Fixing. "Uh... Sorry Rarity-San but it's more of an all day chore and it will take hours to clean all 4 Vardos." "Hours? How came it'll take y'all hours to clean such small homes? Ask Applejack. The twins snickered mischievously _"That's our dads' secret." _Sang Fixing as Dash flew in front of them. "Can you tell us?" _"No we can't." _Sang Wrecking. _"Why not."_ Sang Dash _"That would spoiled our mystery."_ Sang Random as he pop his head through one of the twins' Afro. "Are you always this immature?" "Rainbow!" Her friends yelled at her on how rude she was "It's OK, I'm not offended. I'm mature only while working, cooking, taking care of the kids or other parents kids, solving mysteries, treasure hunting and my hobbies." He said with a grin "And the only time I'm immature is when I'm eating, sleeping, eating, reading manga, eating, creating things and eating." They were confused and dully stared at him "Uh... Excuse me Random?" He turned to Fluttershy "Yes?" "You said "eating" 4 times." "I know, I love eating." His bros nodded in agreement and Pinkie understand his love "I know how you feel! There are many sweets to eat! Like that super sweet &amp; sour lollipop that Reflecty gave me." Zeshaman and Random started to snicker "Reflecty?" R.G. Was growling in anger **"Shut up."** "Which I nearly forgot! I didn't gave any of you a "Welcome to Ponyville" song!" They looked at each other and looked at Twilight "A what song?" "It's a greeting where she sings and dances welcoming anypony who visits Ponyville." They looked at each other but R.G. immediately refuse but the twins were excited "We wanna hear it! We wanna hear it!" They chanted. "Well... You heard the twins, we'll hear it." "YAY!" **"BOO!" **She zipped away and brought a small music and start it up.

_Welcome, welcome, welcome, a fine welcome to you!_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say how do you do! (She blew a horn through R.G.'s ear)_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say hip hip hooray!_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome, to Ponyville today! (Song end)_

They stared at her with surprise looks except for R.G. who was rubbing his ears because Pinkie "Wait for it." They raised their eyebrows as confetti busted out of the oven send all but Random back and cake batter fired out of the cannons. The batter landed and covered Random and Pinkie from head to hoof "Oh silly me, I must put the confetti in the oven and the cake in the confetti cannons... again!" She moved out of her batter coat and ate it like it was nothing. Random used his magic on the batter and suck it all like was soup. "(Gulp) Mmm... Delicious! Can you give me the recipe?" They were surprised by Random's magic "What... I like it. Oh I ate your pieces, did I? I'm sorry dudettes, I'll bake a cake for you 6." "7" said Spike. "No... 6, Pinkie had her piece." "It's true, I had mine." Said Pinkie with a grin. "No... We just..." "You ate the cake, like it was soup." Said Applejack. Random tilted his head "All I did was used my magic on the cake to enter my mouth. Wait a sec... Did you ever tried it before?" "No but no pony... well except Pinkie can eat like that." Random gave a huge grin "The world is a huge and mysterious place, you never know what will appear." **"We should party tomorrow." **Said R.G. as he pointed at the moon that was rising. "It's getting late, I'll write to Princess Celestia about your family and your Emperor and Empress." Said Twilight who was anxious but Zeshaman felt a little unease. "Beware Hime, knowledge is what you yearn. To get it is something you must earn. To make sure your hard work isn't a bust, you and your friends must earn each of our trust." Twilight backed away from from Zeshaman after hearing his speech as R.G. was holding 7 small boxes **"Enjoy the daifuku as dessert." **Twilight took the boxes and smile with sweat coming from her bangs, Spike was on her back and snacking on the daifuku "Hey... This is delicious! You got to taste this, it's amazing!" Pinkie, Rainbow and the CMCs dig in with Spike as he got scowled by Twilight. They waved goodbye to their new neighbors as they went home.

A fire pit was made as a pot of stew was hanging above it "They're not that bad, right bros?" Said Random. **"Hmph... I don't trust that alicorn. She's way to nosy and a huge Knowledge-seeking otaku."** Said R.G. "Through their mishap adventures is something we should not glance, perhaps we should give them and their little ones a chance?" Random and R.G. looked behind them to see the twins and lil' Miracle were sleeping in a blanket near the Vardos as R.G. And Random's shadows rises over them. One of the shadows was engulf in purple and violet flames to reveal a huge insect-like pony and a snap from a shadow as huge wings appeared from its back "Hope they can accept us as our real selves than our fake selves. Because I believe we gonna have load of fun." They all laughed to the night as the moon shine their home.

**Dark 64: There you go and here's the next chapter and a list of Japanese words translated to English.**

**Miko - Priestess **

**Baka - Idiot**

**Dogeza - Kneeling directly on the ground and Boeing to prostrate oneself as touching one's head to the ground.**

**Madamusu - Madames**

**Kaze no Chikara no Tachi - Touch of the Forces of Wind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Overlord E: Hey everyone, here's another chapter from us.**

**Dark 64 : I lost the urge to love and care.**

**Overlord E : Shut up. Still the same crap from before, We don't own MLP FIM but the OC's and future OC's belong to us.**

**A blazing meeting with royals and a criminal**

"OK my bros, my twin dudes and little miko; we have gotten a task from our cousin slash your relative." Said Random to his family who were eating onigiri in shape of pandas. "A stallion with a passion for flame, Uncle Hellfire is his name." Said Zeshaman to the twins. **"That's his name little ogres, so its ok to say that when his around. Not when he's gone."** Said R.G. "OK dads, we got it." Said the twins while holding Lil' Miracle. "He wants us to try his new home-made spice; magma spice, a spice with the essence of magma itself." He pulled a small round bottle with crimson liquid with leaves inside of it. "He want to know the continent and powers to know if it is safe for consumption or in other words; he wants to know if this is ok to eat with other food like curry." The twins grin in excitement. "Try it daddy, try it daddy." "OK, ok dudes (he used his magic to levitate a small water squirter to fill it and stick out his tongue) count me down by 3." "3" **"2" **"Da-buh!" "WAIT!" He summoned a pair of pointy shades with an Question mark on one glass and an Exclamation mark on the other covering his eyes. "Safety first." He releashed one drop and it land it on his tongue.

**Meanwhile near Twilight's castle**

"Oh... I'm so nervous and where is Random and his family?" Said Twilight who was pacing around her friends. "Calm down Twilight, Ah told them about it and they will make it after they're done with some important thing." Said Applejack with a barrel of apple cider for anypony who wants a drink. "What could be so important than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna royal visit?" Pinkie giggle "He said it was a family thing and he said "Family is more important than royalty." Twilight face hoofed herself as Spike patted her on the back "I'm sure they make it back. They did promise to be on time." "Too late." Said Fluttershy. They looked up to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's chariots being pulled by their guards and landed in front of them. Twilight gulped as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna trot right up to them. "Greetings Twilight, we have received your letter on these travelers from another land and we wish to make their acquaintance." Twilight laughed nervously since they're not here "Uh... well Princess Celestia... they're..." "They're heading this way!" Yelled Rainbow as Random was charging towards them. As he was charging towards them; Shining Armor and Princess Cadence magically appeared "Twily!" "Big brother!" "I see Random!" Yelled Pinkie. They looked to see Random charging towards them while looked furious and prepare to attack them "Cease this instance, sir!" Said the guards as the prepare to block him but were sent flying as Random went through them. Shining Armor was shocked and stopped him "Who are you and why did you my troops flying?!" Random looked at him and screamed fire out of his mouth "Daaahhhh!" The fire went through Shining Armor's face as Random saw the Apple Cider barrel, He opened by popping the lid off and gulped down the entire barrel. Cadence was worried "Are you ok?" Random looked at her and grin "Yes and thank you for asking." Said Random as steam left his mouth as he fell to the ground. "BRO!" "DAD!" Twilight and the others saw R.G and Zeshaman with the kids heading towards them, ignoring the guards they trampled as the twins hit Shining Armor with water from buckets they were holding. R.G. saw Shining Armor's new mane cut; which looked awful like a bad haircut who commited suicide by setting itself on fire and laughed at him **"Nice do, dude!" **Shining Armor looked annoyed "Thank you for your compliment." He said sarcastically.

Random raised his hoof "Write this down bros; one drop of our cousin's homemade spice will burn off your taste buds and let you have the ability to breathe fire in pain." Unknown to them; Rainbow heard it and imagined the pranks she can pull with that spice as Zeshaman put it in his headpiece. The twins pulled the dad off the ground and he noticed Celestia and looked at Twilight "Who's she?" Twilight whispered in Random's ear _"That's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with my Big brother and step-sister." _ Random looked at them at his bros "Still don't known them." Twilight face hoofed herself as R.G. growled **"We never heard of them since you never told us." **Twilight forgot that and decided to explain.

**One Long Boring Story later**

"And that's how the Castle of Friendship was created from the Tree of Harmony." She looked at them to see them standing with wide eyes which made Pinkie poked at Random which he opened his eyes to revealed that their eyes that were opened were fakes and they painted their own eyelids. Twilight snapped at their act "YOU ALL BEEN SLEEPING THROUGH MY STORY!" Random and his family yawned while stretching "Sorry hime, we fell asleep after the first 10 minutes." Snickered Random "Do not lose yourself to rage, it seems that your friends lost to the speech of the mage." Said Zeshaman pointing to the others who were sleeping even her big bro and his wife." R.G. wiped the paint off of his eyelids and rolled his eyes **"Talk less and maybe they'll listen." **The twins were snickering as they were drawing on the guards' armor with markers and their faces with Rarity's makeup they borrowed from Sweetie Belle. Random was shaking off the tiredness from him and looked at Celestia "So who are you again?" Twilight groaned "That Princess Celestia, don't you remember that we disgusted this." Random stared at her "I know, but I don't know much about her personality and the real her. I mean she could be secretly a malicious tyrant that is after the powerful magic that live in our side where she could steal it and used it to enslave us and all our love ones." Twilight was horrified that Random said that "How could you say that!" She yelled at Random and shaking him for that "That's the mystery. I mean I could be right and I could be wrong. The unexplainable is unpredictable which brings more mysteries to life itself." He said with a confident grin as Twilight looked at him stupidfied. Princess Celestia laughed at what he said "He does have an active and creative mind of the unknown." Twilight was horrified and fainted which surprised Shining Armor "You made my own sister faint, I thought Discord was the only one could do that." "Did someone said my name?" Everypony was stunned as they heard a familiar voice "DISCORD!" They looked up to see a creature with different animal parts was hovering above them which confused Random "Who is he?" Rarity went behind him "Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony." "Reform spirit of chaos and disharmony." Random looked confused "So how come Twilight never mention you to us?" Discord sweated nervously "Well I kinda of made a little mistake." Random waved his hoof "Oh I completely understand dude, it's not like you accidentally sent your hometown on fire as a giant creature made of fire destroying it." Everypony looked ar Random like he was insane. "It was an accident ok! I was young and inexperience with no focus in my head."

Discord laughed at what Random said "You have a real imagination, buddy." Random looked at him and wonder "So what is your abilities?" Discord was standing on his head "I nearly turn all of Equestria into the most chaotic capital of the world. Cotton candy clouds that release chocolate rain and dancing buffalos." Everypony was annoyed remembering it but Random was trying to think "Wait a sec? You were the one who did that when we were traveling." Zeshaman and R.G. quickly remembered it when Discord sweated nervously "Uh... yes?" Random looked mad "I have one question for you. (He then looked happy) Did you ever made it snowed ice cream?" Discord and the others were shocked to hear what Random had just said as the twins climbed on his head "Can you make cola pouring out of the faucets?!" "Or turn the ground bouncy and let a rainbow cry jellybeans?!" Discord pulled out a notepad and pencil "Keep this up, these are great ideas I never thought of." "NO!" Everypony but Pinkie screamed after hearing that. "Oh..." Discord, the twins, Random and Pinkie groaned "Party poopers." Random looked at Princess Luna "And you are?" Luna looked insulted but stopped since Random never heard of her and her sister "We- I mean I am Princess Luna, Princess of the Night and riser of the moon and Celestia's sister." Lil' Miracle was on Random's head, stared at Luna and smile. Luna blushed at the baby while Random grinned "My little miko likes you." "Oh... I am honored by her kindness and her cuteness." Lil' Miracle flied near her face and kiss Luna's nose "Ah!" Said Lil' Miracle as Luna's face turned red "May I?" The guys nodded as Luna hold Lil' Miracle in her hooves.

R.G. looked at Shining Armor and Cadence **"And you two are?" **"I'm Shining Armor and this is my wife, Cadence." **"The name is Reflecting Glare, dude. R.G. for short." **Cadence looked nervous "Is there something in your throat? Your voice sounds odd?" R.G. growled at her **"And what's wrong with my voice?"** Candence cowered as Shining Armor defends her "She's just asking about your voice! I mean you kind of sound like a Changeling?" R.G.'s eyes slightly flash a quick purple **"And what's wrong with Changelings, dude?" **Shining Armor was confused by his reaction, answer truthfully "Those cruel and heartless creatures imprisoned Cadence and their queen feeded on me!" R.G. rolled his eyes **"Oh Boo-Hoo and get over it, ya wimp." **Random, Zeshaman and the twins facehoofed themselves as smoke started to escape Shining Armor's mane and purple fire appear "FIRE!" Yelled the twins as the tossed the empty buckets at his head, forgetting to refill them as R.G. dumped his bucket on Shining's head as he chuckled darkly **"Fire's out."** He hold a black ball **"Saraba, hito shusabetsu-tekina." **He smashed it on the ground as white smoke covered the area as he disappeared. "Gomen'nasai, Gomen'nasai!" Said Random as he constantly bowing his head "He never does those things, I'll go have a word with him, sayonara!" He pulled the same black ball and dropped it as he disappeared. Twilight face hoofed herself as everypony was horrified by R.G.'s actions but Pinkie was amazed "Wow! How'd they do that trick?! I have to ask them!" Zeshaman and the twins laughed nervously as they were receiving questioned glares.

Meanwhile in Ponyville at the park; Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon were gossiping about hearing of new ponies moving to Ponyville. "I heard there was a family with two blank-flake twins." Said Diamond. Silver Spoon chuckled "I also heard they got a baby sister, so we better watch out insulting her so we don't get in trouble by their parents." Warned Silver. They laughed as a glowing red ball rolled right in front of them "Huh?" "Oh thank you for finding my ball." They turned around to see a large stallion in a trench coat and hat. "Uh... aren't you old to have a ball, mister?" He chuckled with a grin "It's a treasure I got from a king." Their eyes widen as they heard the word "Treasure". They gave it to him as he hold it in his hoof "Here, have a good look at it." They stared at it as the eyes went blank as some strange spiritual smoke escape from their mouths and enter the ball. The stallion snickered as the left the park while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were on the ground, unconscious.

Random was on a mountain peak to see R.G. on the mountain blasting boulders with purple fireballs from his hooves "Well that was rude!" R.G. roared in Random's face **"I AM LETTING OUT SOME STEAM, OK!" **Random wasn't convinced "Come on, you're not telling me the truth." R.G. punched the jagged walls, leaving an imprint as he revert back to his real self; He was larger and buffer than Big Mac, his eyes were purple with dark green pupils, a huge horn on his head, large insect wings, purple mane-like hair in the look of a punk, a glowing blast-like scar on his right cheek that was releasing steaming and unlike the Changelings Canterlot had meet, he didn't have holes in his legs, a jagged horn or broken wings. He plopped on a rock and smoothed it **"Listen, when we got here; ponies here have screamed, ran away, hide and called guards where I easily kicked their asses when they get one straight look at me." **"Which we know since we saw you gave them blackeyes as I torture them by feeding them hot wasabi." R.G. laughed as he remembered it **"Yeah... and maybe I let my temper get ahold of me but I'm hating the fact that I have to hide my real self and having to collect Lil' Miracle's love from her." **Random nodded since he knew his pain and was about say something but he looked horrified as he shivered by a chill which confused R.G. **"What's wrong?"** Random looked at Ponyville and looked pissed "I had the Willies, a demon is stealing children souls!" R.G. was shocked and pulled two ninja knives as fire escape from them **"We will rip it open and it's blood water the grass as I burn the body and dance on the ashes!" **Random looked at him "No offense, as much as I loved to see that. These locals here, maybe aren't used to see blood and death." R.G. groaned **"Weaklings, plus it also explains the lack of manga and graphic violence." **"I know but their comics manage to help 1/3 of our hobbies but we better investigate it and maybe we need Sudden Emotions if things get complicated for "normal" dudes like us and not draw attention to us." Said Random as he emphasize the word "Normal". R.G. grinned as he revert back into his pony form and jumped off the mountain with Random.

Zeshaman and the twins were trying to pulled the bucket, wedge on Shining Armor's head since R.G. slammed it tight "Pull harder, Fixing!" "I'm trying! His head too fat!" "Or the bucket's too small!" Zeshaman had enough of the struggle and pulled his odd staff "Enough of this before the twins thrash. I will free you with a strong bash!" "WAIT!" As Shining Armor yelled in defense but Zeshaman quickly free him from his trap with no harm to him, which completely baffled as the princesses and Shining Armor "Wha... how did you?" "It is a skill, I will tell later, but I refused to speak to you, the hater." Everypony was stunned to hear that what Zeshaman said as the twins looked at Shining Armor "Our pops told us what they're folks told them." "Never hate others of a different race." "We 3 were raised to show kindness to others." "Boy, girl or unknown, we'll never hate them for being different." Shining Armor was shocked and felt guilty, he didn't know since he was raised by parents who raised them right and unselfish. As Shining was about to apologize, Miss Cheerilee came with the CMC on her back unconscious "Princess Twilight! I need... we need you help!" Twilight was confused as Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack were unhappy "Ah... what did my sister and 'er friends did now?" "No, they were found unconscious as well as every other child in Ponyville! The doctors can't find anything wrong with them!" Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow quickly grabbed the CMC and started to worried as Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight used their magic to examined them but failed to find the cause. "I... I... can't find the cause of this unexplained conditions!" Everypony started to worried but smelled a nose-killing scent "Ughhh! What with the stink?!" Yelled Rainbow. "I think the baby needs a diaper change." Said Twilight. They turned to see Zeshaman brewing a pot while holding his staff and chanting as the twins were chanting, hopping on their hind legs and holding two blowfish in their hooves and Lil' Miracle was on Discord's head clapping "(Mystic Chanting)" "(Mystic Chanting)" They looked at Pinkie who was copying them, they let her as the blowfish and Zeshaman's staff glowed with along everypony and Discord around them except the CMC. "What in sam hill is this?!" Wrecking hopped towards her "We're using a spell to see what's happened to them." Fixing also hopped also towards to Rarity "It is as dad as feared, a demon has stolen their souls." Twilight was baffled "Their what!?" "You know, their Supēsubanpaia, Chi or their Lifeforce in other words." They said simultaneously. Celestia was horrified by this; life was sacred for her and a being of evil stolen their 3 innocent fillies. "But the good new is, they're not dead." Rainbow snapped, grabbed the twins and shocked them with tears in her eyes "What do you mean; "They're not dead!?" Zeshaman smacked her with his staff in order for her to release the twins "What my boys are saying since you failed to hear. (Rainbow was about to smack him in the eye) If children is what he seeks, then he'll be near." Rainbow stopped and was confused "Huh?" "He means is we're at least or probably the last kids, right?" Rainbow put two and two together and shock her head "No..." The twins nodded "No!" "But we're willing, dudette." They whined but Celestia refuse to hear "I refused to allow this!" The twins pouted "Why not?! We're volunteering!" "Yeah I mean, our dads allowed themselves as live bait when capturing a monster for its teeth." They looked at Zeshaman who was chuckling "I have remembered that day, swallowing us whole and you'll pay." He said with confidence as his staff glowed ominously.

Random and R.G. witnessed all the colts and fillies were unconscious as he was holding a brown colt in a beanie in his hooves "This is just as I sense." R.G. placed a hoove-mark on the ground **"Where is demon?"** "Wait a second already! I care too, like you." He closed his eyes and his eyes glowed **"Supirittosensu" **Everything was black as outlines of ponies, plants, animals and the sky as some glowed while a few didn't. He looked around the town, the forest and the castle to noticed a huge glow of colts and fillies screaming in fear and orb-shape glow heading towards the castle. His eyes lost his glow and growled "I found our thief but there's some strange orb that can remove a soul without killing the victim." R.G. put some thought into it and remembered something from the past **"Sourubanditto no ōbu, The Orb Of The Spirit Bandit!"** Random's eyes popped out of his head as new eyes appeared as he blinked "But the orb is in Lord Yami and Empress Amaterasu's Treasury Temple! This one must of been powerful to rob the temple!" **"Talk later, we must fuse to Sudden Emotions." **They ran as their eyes glowed and grooving to a rhythm beat as they charge and a bright flash was replace with a giant rolling ball giant of fire.

Zeshaman constantly continued to argue to the princesses about the twins volunteering to be bait as Spike and Pinkie were amazed by watching the twins were playing with 4 kendamas. The twins were showing and making moves which made Spike baffled by their skills and notices a ball rolled near them "Huh?" "Excuse me?" They looked at the a trench coat stallion near them "Thank you for picking up my ball." "Uh... you're welcome." Fixing was about to return his ball until Zeshaman smacked him with a slip of paper in the face "Hi-ya! Dark being wearing a false face! Reveal yourself and begone with out a trace!" The trench coat stallion screamed as smoke escape from him as he grew in size into an ogre holding a metal club with spikes in bedded in it. "Whoa..." Said the twins and Pinkie. "(Scream in horror)!" Spike and Fluttershy yelled in terror. "Eh..." Discord said with no enthusiasm "*Gasp*!" Said the rest." "Dark creature who has stolen young lives! Return them or feel the pain of a 1000 blazing knives!" Yelled Zeshaman's staff glowed with as he was charging at the ogre. The ogre swung his metal club; blocked Zeshaman's attack which created a shockwave which send Spike flying. "TWILIGHT!" She looked up and flew quickly to catch Spike who was then hugging her real hard. "I got you, Spike!" "Don't let me go!" Shining Armor then charge to assist Zeshaman where he was send flying towards him and crashed to the wall of Twilight's castle. "Shining Armor!" Screamed Cadence. "Dad!" Said the twins. "Now for these last souls." Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Rarity blasted him with their magic but to learn, it was ineffective. The ogre chuckled "That tickle." They backed away as the twins lifted their blowfish "Back off!" They said with confidence as he laughed at them "Oh what are you gonna do, hit me with your wittle fishy-wishies." The twins sweated and looked tough "No but we'll summoned a giant pony!" He laughed at them. "A giant pony?! BWA-HA-HA-HA! Show me then!" Wrecking and Fixing stood on their hind legs "To prove this baka that we're no phony!" "We now summon to our aid; A GIANT PONY!" They posed as a breeze past them which embarrassed them "BWA-HA-HA-HA! I knew it was..." before he could finish, the giant fireball slammed into him and send him crashing to some trees. Everypony backed away from the fire as limbs burst out forming into a unknown creature. The flames vanished to reveal a gigantic stallion who's was a combination of a pony and a Changeling wearing blue punk coat with feathery insect-like wings, a bamboo twig in his mouth, purple flames in the shape of a pompadour on his head, a long sharp and curved horn, a purple fire in the shape of a steel sandles on his hind hooves, flashing eyes behind a pair of sunglasses and a mouth full of normal teeth and four long fangs.

**"(BOOMING LAUGH)"** Its laugh was so loud that even Celestia and Luna covered their ears **"IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I** **APPEARED!"** He cracked his hooves which made the guards' armors cracked "Whoa..." "Are you the one we summoned?" Said the twins with eyes full of hope. **"YEAH, SURE LET'S GO WITH THAT. HEY LITTLE DUDES, WANT TO SEE SOMETHING REALLY COOL?" **Everypony shooked their heads in disagreement except the twins, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow disagree in fear. His horn glowed creating an orb of magical energy, he then stood on his hind hooves and smashed it with his front hooves. As the orb was shattered, its pieces covered his hooves forming into gauntlets as a long blade appeared out of them and release flames. "Epic!" Screamed the twins in excitement. "Ok, that's so awesome!" Said Rainbow Dash. **"YOU LIKE THAT, LITTLE DUDES?" **"Are you gonna beat the ogre with those?" **"THAT'S THE PLAN! SO TELL SUDDEN EMOTION WHERE THE PUNK IS?"** He turned around to get hit by the ogre's club. "Oh..." They said as he got wacked but the ogre made one mistake; Never blind-side Sudden Emotion. **"NICE TRY, PUNK BUT I'M TOUGH AS DARK MATTER!" **He headbutted him as his pompadour transformed into hard diamond, shattering his teeth, blood escape from his nose and uppercut him with his gauntlet. "Whoa..." impressed Spike "Give him the Ponyville slam!" "No, give him the Cloudsdale piledriver!" Yelled A.J. and Rainbow Dash as Rarity was modified by the violence. Sudden Emotion ran towards Twilight's castle and performed a wall kick for higher altitude while leaving a hole in her castle "HEY!" **"METEOINPAKUTO!" **He shapeshift into a giant-size meteor and crashed into the ogre creating a blast in the shape of his bamboo twig. As the smoke clear; they witness Sudden Emotion raising his hoof in the air as the orge was smoldering on the ground. Emotion grabbed him, shooked the orb out of his possession "Wait, let's make a deal. We could work together, steal the souls out of many and became the most powerful beings." Sudden Emotion looked at him as the rest of the ponies worried in fear as a pair of eyes opened on the back of his head. He stare at them and noticed Lil' Miracle was shedding a tear as Cadance was assisting Zeshaman and Shining Armor which made him feel sad and angry at the same time **"I DON'T... HURT... KIDS!" **Sudden Emotion tossed him towards the sky **"NOW EAT THIS, ****BURA SUTO SAKUHIN****!" **He slammed his gauntlets together, the gauntlets blasted off like fireworks and headed towards the ogre. The ogre saw them as his eyes widen as he saw the projectile "NOOOOO!" They hit him and exploded, destroying him in the blast radius. **"OH YEAH! DEMON EXTERMINATED! WHOO-WHOO!" **"He... destroyed... him." Baffled Twilight. "HOORAY!" Cheered the twins.

"NOT HOORAY!" screamed Fluttershy as everypony looked at her as she flew to Sudden Emotion's face "How could you!?" Sudden Emotion blinked **"HOW COULD I WHAT?"** "How could you destroy that ogre?! He was a living being and you could've banished him! You should be a shame of yourself!" **"A SHAME OF MYSELF FOR WHAT? FOR DESTROYING A WANTED CRIMINAL FOR TAKING THE LIVES OVER 100 INNOCENT VICTIMS AND DEVOURING THEIR SOULS?" **Fluttershy looked shock as well as the other ponies and started to feel guilty "Um... Uh..." **"AND ESCAPING AFTER GETTING THE DEATH SENTENCE. SO WHAT SHOULD I BE SHAME OF, LITTLE DUDETTE?" **_"Nothing." _Whimpered Fluttershy as she backed away until Sudden Emotion stopped her **"HEY ITS COOL, YOU DIDN'T KNOW. LISTEN, BANISHMENT HAS A LOOPHOLE; IF I BANISHED HIM, THEN HE WOULD ATTACK ANOTHER TOWN FULL OF INNOCENT LIVES. SO WIPE THAT FROWN AND GIVE ME A GRIN AS I LEAVE." **Fluttershy smiled as he was about to leave **"OH... BEFORE I FORGET, HERE'S A GIFT FROM ME." **He pulled out the orb and glowed as the light of the sunrise; wisps of smoke escape from the orb and floated above them as they headed towards different directions. "What are these puffs of smoke?" Question Luna "Those are the souls of the kids, seeing them will surly flip your lids." Said Zeshaman as he was assisting Cadence holding Shining Armor. Three wisps headed towards Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and enter their mouths. They started to twitch a little as their eyes slowly and moaned as they felt like they were sleeping for hours. "Ooohhh... What happen?" Groaned Apple Bloom. "I feel like the time I was force to read Rarity's book on elegants." Yawned Sweetie Belle. "Or listening to Diamond Tiara's essay." Said Scootaloo as she was still sleepy. "GIRLS!" they looked to see Miss Cheerilee, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity looking upset at them "Oh... what we did, we're sorry!" Said Apple Bloom only to be caught in a group hug which confused the CMC. "Uh... What happen?" Ask Sweetie Belle. **"THE DANGER AND EXCITING BATTLE IS OVER LITTLE KID, I GOTTA GO." **They're eyes widen as they saw Sudden Emotion. "A GIANT PONY!" Screamed Scootaloo. **"SEE YA LATER, LITTLE BUDDIES. WHENEVER YOU NEED ME OR MY OTHER BROS, JUST FOCUS AND WE'LL APPEAR WHEN NEEDED." **"Wait!" But it was too late, Sudden Emotion jumped off the ground and flew faster then a sonic rainboom as a bright light flashed in the clouds. "Bye Sudden." Said the twins sadly "What is the matter, little ones?" Ask Luna "We didn't get the chance to ask for his autograph."

**Meanwhile in the clouds above Twilight's castle**

Random and R.G. were groaning in pain as if they were in a battle "Oohhh... its been 5 years since we fused into Sudden Emotion." Said Random as he cracked his back **"Ever since the kids have been with us, we haven't had any fusion training."** Said R.G. as he cracked his neck "We have been rusty lately but if a demon came here, then it won't be long intil every corrupt divines and demonic criminals come here since we were students of Emperor Yami, Empress Amaterasu and best pals with Prince Akuro." "Not to mention that our Vardos contain powerful and deadly artifacts, weapons, armors and creatures in our dimen-rooms." Random nodded and look below him "We better get back and please don't murder the captain of the guards/Princess of Friendship's big brother after his racist comment." **"Fine but if he doesn't apologize, (he pulled out his throwing knives) he better say sayonara to his mochies."** Random shrugged his shoulders and pulled out the orb "Plus, we better send this back to Yami and Amaterasu with the criminal's soul inside it." "Really? Give me that." R.G. snatched it out of Random's hoof and shaked it like a snowglobe **"Look, a typhoon."** He snickered at the orb and pulled a smoke bomb "We better get back or they'll get suspicious of us and hide the orb and your real self from the royals. He dropped it and they both vanished.

"How was that possible?! It is scientifically impossible to be able to conjure?!" Screamed Twilight as she has yelling at the twins who were wearing earplugs to drown Twilight's bombardment of boring questions. They pulled a sign that said [Is she done talking?]. They shook their heads in disagreement as Random and R.G. appeared. "Hey sorry for the delay but when we came back, we notice the unconscious children in Ponyville and tried to find the problem until we saw the explosion and hurried back as fast as we can." Said Random in a fast pace. "So what happen when we were gone?" "Twilight is having a meltdown." Said Rainbow Dash, as they looked at her as she was freaking out. "So what's with her?" Discord appeared between them "Oh... She's freaking out by the unknown giant pony that also part Changeling who blow up an ogre that looked way different." "So what brought this "Giant Pony" here?" Ask Random as he quote giant pony with his hooves. "The twins summoned him apparently." Said Shining Armor. Random's eyes widen "So my boys summoned a giant pony who blew up the ogre, right?" "Right." He looked at them and smiled "I... am... so freakin' proud of you two!" Twilight snapped at comment "Look at the damage to the castle!?" They looked to see a hole in the wall "Eh... that can be easily fix." Said R.G. Twilight looked at them and just smile "Fine... you can fix it, please." "Sure whatever but it will be made of wood." Random said with confident as Celestia wonder by his calm and unexpected cheerfulness to his children. "I find it odd that you are not shock by your children's abilities to summon a destructive being." He looked at her "Well to be honest, summon is magical skill that starts small and works its way up to huge. Summoning a huge being is a sigh of natural skill of a summoner." He grinned as Zeshaman was patting them on the head. "I see..." "Its a cultural thing back home which usually bring magical animals, demonic or divine beings to the summoner's aid." Celestia was surprised by their magical spells.

R.G. saw Zeshaman limping his front left leg and assist him as his crutch "Wait!" He looked at Shining Armor as Cadence was helping balancing him "I wanted say... I'm sorry for the what I said about Changelings." R.G. looked surprised "Your boys told me what your parents said and must be good ponies to taught you. They made friends with other races then ponies, right?" They both nodded as a Polar Bear cub wearing a spike collar with a long chain connect to it, was rubbing its head on R.G.'s leg **"Aisu kama." **"A Polar Bear cub?" Said Shining Armor. "Aww… how adorable." Said Cadence. Fluttershy saw the cub and went gaga by its cuteness. "Its so cute!" "Its hideous." They looked to a familiar pompous white unicorn. "Hello Aunt Celestia." "Blueblood?" Said Celestia surprised "Blueblood." Said Rarity as she was grinding her teeth. "Who?" Said Random as Discord lowered Lil' Miracle to him. "Our nephew." Said Luna "Oh... so he's weak?" Twilight quickly covered his mouth "Don't say that out loud but yeah he's weak." "Not to mention, he's a self center, egotistic, cheapskate jerk." Said Rarity loudly to his ear. He looked disgusted at Aisu Kama "What a dreadful creature." "I'd be careful on what I say if I was you." He looked at Random "Our pets will maul you if you insult them." "This cutie can't be that dangerous." "It's just a runt." The cub growled, charged at Blueblood as R.G. grabbed the chain and held him back. Blueblood jumped in a guard's hooves as the twins took a picture of him of his wimpy-ness with Pinkie's camera "Lame." "Mega weak." "Give me that photo!" The twins ran away back home as Random looked at Fluttershy "You said you can take care of our pets right?" Fluttershy nodded "Yes?" "Please take Screams and Ice Bite away from him before there's spilled blood."

**Overlord E: OK sorry for not uploading for a long time but we have jobs.**

**Dark 64: Making cash for games and food is a big deal.**

**Overlord E: Plus I going on vacation for 3 months so plase be patient while 64 takes over.**

**Dark 64: I will make no promises. Also if you don't get the mochies part; it means that R.G. was going to slice off Shining Armor's balls and also before I forget, here's a list of Japanese word translated to English.**

**Onigiri - Riceballs**

**Saraba, hito shusabetsu-tekina -Farewell, Racist**

**Gomen'nasai - I'm so sorry**

**Sayanara - Farewell**

**Supirittosensu - Spirit Sense**

**Kendama - A traditional Japanese toy.**

**METEOINPAKUTO - METEOR IMPACT**

**BURA SUTO SAKUHIN - BLAST WORKS**

**Mochies - Japanese rice cakes made of mochigome, a short-grain japonica glutinous rice.**

**Aisu kama - Ice Bite**

**Please leave a review and imagine some music or play it on a different tab while you hear the preview. This preview was inspired by Nerima Daikon Brothers.**

**Music - Sayonara Mata Itsuka (Goodbye, Like Always) from Hero Bank**

**Background: Blueblood was being chased by Aisu Kama while chasing the twins for the camera, R.G., Fluttershy and the guards were being dragged while holding the long chain. Discord and CMC were laughing at the sight since it was very hilarious while the rest of them except Pinkie was trying to bring Twilight back from her focus research on trying to figure out that Sudden Emotion while Random was staring out into space.**

**Random Mystery: Preview time, I didn't my part since the last 3 chapters so hear me out. Having some pets with "Special" abilities can lead to problem for the owners and they do have feelings like us.**

**Pinkie Pie: Who are you talking to?**

**Reflecting Glare: Heel! I said HEEL, DAMN IT!**

**Fluttershy: Language!**

**Random closed his eyes: You'll know in time.**

**Pinkie looked were he's looking.**

**Wreck-it &amp; Fix-it: Catch us if u can! You lame SOB!**

**Random Mystery: So anyway here's the next chapter "Wrath of the Wyvern-skunk" PS I'm not responsible for the for my kids learning new words or definition and idiom.**

**Pinkie's eye widen: Hey! Now I see-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark 64: Filling in for E here. I'm trying my best writing chapters so don't hate me. Anyway we don't own MLP but we do own the OCs and future OCs. **

** Wrath of the Wyvern-skunk**

R.G. was following Fluttershy with Screams resting on his back and Aisu Kama latch on his chest as they were covered in dirt with the twins as they escape from Blueblood **"Hey, thank for being cool for watching our pets and stopping them from mauling that Blueblood** **dude."** Fluttershy was wondering why Random and R.G. said that two adorable creatures can do such a thing. They made it to Fluttershy's home in time, Screams was chewing on a crew toy of a ham which bugs R.G. but he didn't want to make him mad, for a good reason and it's not skunk funk. Fluttershy looked at the Polar bear cub on R.G. "Your pet really loves you." R.G. looked at Aisu Kama **"Yeah he does. He like my warmth and he's loyal to me as Screams is loyal to Random." **The twins were snickering at their photos they took of Blueblood "If he's a prince then we're demons in disguise." "Agree brother, he's nothing like Prince Akuro that dads said and respects with their hopes and prayers." Fluttershy worried a little "Is uh... Akuro a kind pony?" R.G. nodded as he looked at the sky **"He's awesome, he has his mother's love for the lives of others with the blessings of the sun and prayers and his father's bravery in combat and protection with the powers of darkness and demonic forces. He is the Alicorn of the Eclipse, the balance of the sun and moon." **Fluttershy was started to be interested in meeting him but had one question "Does Prince Akuro like animals?" R.G. looked her **"Like animals? He loves animals! They always go to him since he's always feeds them whether their herbivores, carnivores, insectivores or omnivores. He feeds them bags of feed for their certain taste." **Fluttershy smiled about hearing of another animal caretaker like her and an Alicorn which Twilight will like to hear. "Speaking of animals, I wonder how Miss Celestia-hime is doing with our dads?" "And hoping for a misfortune for that Prince Bluejerk." Said the twins as the were snacking on small biscuits with pandas on it and drinking Ramune while sharing them with Fluttershy and R.G.

Random was giving medical treatment for the injured guards since they got dragged by Ice Bite into rocks, rocks and more rocks. "Again, my deepest apologies for you all since we are responsible for your injuries." He said while wrapping the wound of a guard's leg. "Thank you helping us." Zeshaman came with some bowls of soup "Please enjoy some Miso for your health, feeling good is the greatest wealth." Some of the guards taste it and enjoy its warm taste. Random saw Blueblood who was loafing around on some expensive imported furniture "Hey! Are you gonna help since this is entirely your fault." He just acted like a slob with riches "I refuse to let my manicure hooves touch dirt-covered armor." Random growled at him as he backed away "You better change you ways or a horrible consequence will affect you in any way." Blueblood ignore him as Random summoned a katana which surprised everyone "Stuck up, rich coward when I'm through with him..." He grabbed it and was about to unsheathed it until Zeshaman grabbed him from behind, stopping him from removing the katana "Random my brother, do not be so bold! He might listen when he's do as he been told!" Random growled as he being pulled away from Blueblood and brought to Shining Armor where he was being watch "You can't stay safe being your guards! Someday you'll will save yourself from danger without your... your...?" Random looked at Shining Armor "Hey out of curiosity, is he your friend, brother or cousin?" Shining Armor looked disappointed "Unfortunately he's the nephew of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." "OK, thank you for your help, good sir. Fear my warning, Baka! Fear my warning! Without your Aunts protection won't save you from the terror of The Unknown Samurai of the Unexplainable!" Zeshaman looked at him dully "I think your threat is a good one, but worthless when he is already gone." Blueblood was gone already as Luna stared at his sword "I'm afraid of asking but why do you own a deadly weapon?" Random looked at Luna "Sometimes magic isn't the only thing in life that can protect you, you have other abilities you need to find and I did with a lot of training! Thank you, Family of the Mystery Clan." He said with a grin as Luna and Shining Armor wonder what kind of family he had. Discord on the other claw, appeared on his shoulder "(Mischievous laugh) You must be the fun one of your family, right?" Random look at him and chuckle nervously "By fun one, you mean the most craziest one in the family that can make any psychologist go insane, then yes." They stared at him if he's pretending or he mean it but Discord laughed as Lil' Miracle was sucking on her hoof while holding in Discord's antler "You're funny, not that many in Equestria. I should visit your hometown. You want to visit my home?" Random wonder about it "I know it's rude to not to accept a offer to visit someone's home but I can't leave anyone in need of medical treatment." As Twilight tried to stop him, Zeshaman stopped her "My brother you should have some fun, please be back when your done. I shall assist with the help, I will give them some bitter kelp." Discord grinned, wrapped around him, snapped his fingers and they were gone as a note was on the ground. **Be back whenever - Discord. **Nearly everypony worried as Zeshaman wonder why they looked worried.

**Meanwhile in Discord's home**

Random was on a lounge chair floating upside down while Lil' Miracle was bouncing on a boulder while a wave of bouncing balls passed her and Discord was dressed as a well manner waiter "Can I have your comment, please?" Random looked at him with a banana split bed near him "Well this place will make any sane creature loses their mind, breakdown those eggheads with the reverse laws of gravity and destroy the nature of predator and prey. I have to say... This place is exactly like my dream world! You are a master of creativity!" Discord blushed "Oh... Thank you for respecting my chaos. But all that aside, you're not what I think you are." Random looked confused "What are you talking about?" "I couldn't enter your head and no other pony except Pinkie who can tolerate anything." Random shrugged his shoulders "I can adapt to anything." Discord smirked "No creature or should I say, pony. Other than an Alicorn have a horn and wings." Random's eyes widen and shattered like glass as he sweeper it out as eyeballs inflated back "How'd you know?" Discord snickered "A simple flaw; you had some feathers sticking out of that brace." Random's eyes stretch out to look at his back and saw gray feathers sticking out "Damn it, how come I didn't see it?" Discord's eyes stretch too looking at him "Care to talk."

**Back to R.G.** **and Fluttershy**

Screams and Aisu Kama were in Fluttershy's cottage as R.G. gave Fluttershy some instructions **"Now listen again since I gonna show the dudes their new school and places to find for lunch. For Screams; never get him mad. His crew toy keeps him calm and if he goes... out of your control, get Random, Zeshaman or me and no one else."** Fluttershy nodded and wonder why them only since she's an animal caretaker **"Also for Aisu Kama keep him in a pool of ice cold water. Add some ice so he doesn't get overheat in the sun and he can hunt by himself but don't let him eat more then his own weight in food. Here's a list to help you remember and I don't mind if you change a few things, being flexible is our family motto. Plus finding a way to saving some cash." **Fluttershy nodded as R.G. left as the twins were napping on the ground being dragged by him.

During the explanation of R.G and Fluttershy before she went back into her cottage; Screams was crewing on his toy while Aisu Kama was snoring which annoyed all the animals in the cottage especially Angel. Angel was grinding his teeth hearing the constant squeaking so he snuck behind Screams and snatched his chew toy. Screams looked around and saw Angel Bunny with toy taunting him as the Screams' shadow grew over them as the rest of the animals backed away in fear. Angel bunny was horrified at the sight as a blast of fire scorched him with wide eyes as he dropped the chew toy. As Fluttershy came in she smelled something burning as She saw Angel Bunny burned to a crisp as Screams was chewing on his toy, Aisu Kama was napping and the rest of Fluttershy's animal friends were hiding under the sofa. "Angel Bunny! What happen to you!?" He pointed at Screams and making monster faces. Fluttershy didn't believe it "Now Angel, it's not nice to blame others for something they didn't do." Angel looked shocked that she didn't believe him "Now let's get you all cleaned up." As she was carrying Angel to the bathroom; Screams looked at him as his eyes went to a quick sharp eyes of death to normal. Aisu Kama had his eye opened and sighed in disappointment.

After Angel Bunny's bath and wrap up in bandages, Fluttershy followed the list with some tummy rubs, she took Screams and Aisu Kama for their walk. Some ponies keep their distance in fear of being spray by Screams but some of the kids petted him and Aisu Kama since they're harmless and friendly. Aisu Kama saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pretending not to notice them but Aisu Kama grabbed some flowers with his mouth. He gave them the flowers, laid on his back and they rubbed his belly since he was acting cute. Screams didn't mind if Ice Bite is getting all the attention but his good mood was shattered by Blueblood. "Ugh! The rotten rodent from the insane foreigner." He dropped his chew toy covered in drool in front of him and hissed at him. Blueblood backed away in fear and use him magic to tossed Screams' toy far away from his sight. Screams looked hurt and whimper as Fluttershy was furious at him "How could you do something so cruel?" Blueblood just scuffed at her as Screams was growling in anger and hissed at him. Aisu Kama knew what was gonna happen, grabbed Fluttershy by the tail with his teeth and dragged her away from Screams. "What are you doing?" Diamond Tiara wonder as Screams was somehow growing larger than them "Uh... Miss Fluttershy..." She looked as her eyes widen, Screams was growing into something huge, his teeth became sharper, his legs became longer as his claws grew, his fur somehow grew scales similar to a dragon, bat-like wings that looked almost identical to a bat's wings and paws burst out his back and his tail extended as a scale-cover tail appeared out of his skunk tail. "What are you looking at?" Said Blueblood a he noticed a crowd of frightened ponies. Aisu Kama pointed at the air with his claw as he turned around to see a monster-looking dragon with fur patterns similar to a skunk. "Oh...my..." Its eyes opened looking at him, took a deep breath and roared an ear shattering roar in front of him which made him scream in horror and flee in terror along with the crowd panicked in fear. The beast saw him flee and started to give chase as it noticed a filly crying. Her mother saw her but trip in the panic and witness the beast reaching for her daughter and screamed in fear, only to see it picked her daughter up and brought her to her mother. She got up and see it placed her on her back and patted her on her head lightly with its finger and waved goodbye as it gave chance to Blueblood. The mother was confused as her daughter waved back "Thank you, Mr. Dragon!" Screams rolled his eyes as he heard "Dragon".

Fluttershy was still there as her mouth dropped and looked traumatized by Screams. Aisu Kama nudged her as she looked at Aisu Kama, she picked him up as he looked unhappy "Did Screams turned into that thing?" Aisu Kama nodded "You knew about it?" He nodded again "Can you transform into a giant beast at will?" He nodded again "Why... Why didn't you warn me?" He growled at her in the form of conversation "Your family doesn't trust me and my friends and you didn't thick he would transform?" He nodded "But I thought we all became friends?" He shocked his head and explain to her the reason "We are their friends but haven't earn their trust?" She think back and remembered what Zeshaman said _**("Beware hime, knowledge is what you yearn. To get it is something you must earn. To make sure your hard work isn't a bust, you and your friends must earn each of our trust.") **_She looked worried as she didn't see Screams "What should I do?" He made some growls and she smiled "Get R.G., Zeshaman or Random but what about..." She looked at Aisu Kama "Have to earn their trust. We better hurry to the Vardos!" She flew to Vardos with Ice Bite as Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon looked shocked "Those new neighbors have a pets like that?" "Uh-huh." "How much will they take, so we get a ride on it?"

**Meanwhile in front of the school**

R.G. was talking to Miss Cheerilee while the twins were reading a manga **"Are you sure if it's too much of a hassle to have my little dudes join your school?"** "Of course, I have enough room for them in the school." R.G. ponder a little and nodded **"Very well, Miss Cheerilee and if it's not a problem but if you are sick or in need of a substitute teacher; my brothers and I are happy to teach some history, art and culture about where we're from. In the name of education and possibly future visitors who wish to learn about this country's culture." **She smiled at the idea of new students from another land learning in her school but they heard an earth shattering roar from town. "What was that?!" R.G. looked horrified **"Screams."** Miss Cheerilee looked confused "Excuse me?" **"We have to go... NOW!" **Wrecking and Fixing looked nervous "We'll see you" "In school, Sensei!" They followed their dad as she wonder what they said "Sensei?"

Twilight and the others heard the roar as they witnessed a enormous dragon in Ponyville. "A DRAGON!? HOW'D A DRAGON GOT IN PONYVILLE!?" Screamed Twilight. Zeshaman looked unsurprised "Oh dear for those in his path, I shall start the tomato bath." Celestia and Luna wonder why Zeshaman didn't show any fear but they saw Fluttershy flying towards them "Fluttershy! Are you ok?!" Worried Rainbow Dash as she nodded. "Yes but I have to tell you something." **"You got Screams mad, didn't you?"** They looked to see R.G. looking annoyed as the twins looked disappointed "Well... To be honest, Blueblood did." They smacked themselves in their heads **"Of... Course he did. I knew he would cause some troubles to us."** The twins were looking nervous _"I hope they won't" "Hurt poor little Screams."_ They whispered to themselves. "What is going on here, please explain Mr. Glare?" Celestia asked while staring at him. R.G. didn't flinched or looked nervous **"Talk to Random. Screams is ****his** **responsibility, not mine." **He dropped a smoke bomb and vanished from thin air before anybody can grab him. "Fluttershy..." She looked at her friends "What's going on?" She looked extremely nervous as Aisu Kama comfort her and grew to her size as huge icicles grew out of him and his eyes glowed bright blue which freaked out her friends and the princesses. "Uh... I discovered that Screams can transformed into that dragon." Aisu Kama growled at her and corrected her "Excuse me? A Wyvern? He dislikes being mistaken for a dragon?" "I hate to hurt his feelings but he's destroying the town!" "No he isn't!" Said the twins. "There's no fire or smashed buildings!" "Plus no one was eaten... yet." They looked at them with freaked out looks "We are bringing Discord with Random." Said Twilight as the formed a circle as a rainbow appeared to bring Discord.

_**(Random Mystery's Voice) "Summoning... LEGENDARY!"**_

_**"IMAGINARY, INCENDIARY! FLIP FLOP, SQUIGGLE-BOOM SLIM SLAM LEGENDARY!" (While the song was playing; Discord was making some poses as the song ended)**_

_**"Discord."**_

Rainbow Dash was just stunned and confused by that weird song "Ok... What the hay was that!?" Discord snickered at them "It's my new summon theme whenever you need me, that will play all the time and you can thank Random for that." Twilight looked around for Random who wasn't with him. "Where's Random?!" Discord laid on a cloud "He's back at my place with his friends from very interesting places, he ask me if he could invite them and so I did and they even asked for my autograph." He said smugly. "Bring him here! We need his help!" Yelled Applejack. Discord looked annoyed "Very well, don't blame me for the chaos, it will bring." "Wait what?" He snapped his fingers and brought Random who was with the CMCs and creatures and ponies they've never seen with a Wendigo and they were singing and dancing in both equestrian and another language _"(Chanting) Geragerapoo!/Laugh Out Loud!"_ They didn't even noticed where they were nor the ponies watching them. "Hey!" Yelled Rainbow Dash to get their attention but they didn't even heard her even Scootaloo. She saw a pair of Pegasus mare with a unicorn mare that looked identical to her, doing what their doing and tried to get their attention. "Hey!" They didn't hear her which ticked Rainbow off "I said... HEY!" She pushed on of the twins, one of the twin's head popped off and landed in front of Rarity. "Hey! What the hell!?" They looked horrified at the sight of what they're looking with confused the unicorn mare's head "What?" They screamed at her as Random's friends noticed the group of guards and Alicorns and they screamed and ran away in fear leaving Random, the CMCs and a mean looking unicorn stallion with magma like coat and mane and a fire with a question mark as his cutie mark with a lantern with no flame around his neck and questions mark surrounded in fire.

"Hey wait! Come back everyone! They've never seen cool buds like you!" Yelled Random as they ran into the forest as the severed head that Rainbow knocked off, floated away chasing her body which slammed into a tree. Random looked annoyed at them "What the rotten demon corpses made you all scared my friends away?!" They were shocked to see he wasn't fazed by the creatures. "They were your friends?" Rarity noticed that Sweetie Belle and her friends were wearing amazing robes that almost describe the kimonos that Random talked about "Sweetie Belle! Where did you and your friends get those fabulous outfits!" They looked at their clothes "Miss Furosutorōzu gave them to us as a gift for asking about your store." Said Sweetie Belle. "Yeah and she's like you except without the whining about things being disgusting and creepy." Said Scootaloo. "Even having a Wendigo as her coltfriend. She is so awesome for being brave and her ice powers are cool." Said Apple Bloom. Rarity was examining the outfits as the stallion cough to get their attention and pointed to the distant "Ima watashi ga motte iru anata no chūi ga, kyodaina nanika ga kite iru, soreha bōkan-sha o oikakete iru yō ni miemasu." They looked confused as looked where he was pointing "Huh?" He saw Blueblood pushed him aside as Lil' Miracle went flying from his back as a R.G. appeared in a blast of smoke catching her from landing on the ground. **"You ungrateful Baka! You nearly hurt our baby girl!" **He yelled at Blueblood as Random looked back to get trampled on by a giant Wyvern/Skunk hybrid.

They were horrified and check to see if he was squashed; they saw his Mohawk marks sticking out of the ground. They gulped as the twins went to check as Luna covered their eyes to prevent them from seeing the truth "Young ones... I am... very" The ground of the claw print burst to see Random climbing out, covered in dirt "OK... OW!" They were baffled by him, surviving being trampled "How... DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?! THE PHYSICS IN COMPARISON BETWEEN YOU AND IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Random stretched his back "Like I said before, I seen worst and also I faced worst. So what made Screams broke the sitar string?" **"Blueblood. Soon to be Deadblood if Screams catch him."** Random looked unsurprised "Oh... So I need is" Before Random could say something; he got trampled again. Lil' Miracle looked at the chased and laughed at Blueblood making freaked out faces as Screams chasing him but Celestia walked up to Random as he burst out of the ground again "I believe you have some explanation for having a pet with that kind of abilities is a sign of an international conquest." Random and his brothers looked hurt to hear that "Miss Hime, I am a searcher of the unknown, a discoverer of the hidden lands, ancient tombs with bountiful knowledge and rare treasures and antiques with its own magical properties that you might see if I want to exhibit them to the public but a conqueror is an insult to my honor!" He stood on his hind legs to reach Celestia's face "Also to let you know, I liberated him and his pals from some crazy whacko scientist plan to create an army of hybrid creatures to defeat some 6 dudettes with..." He widen his eyes and realize something "Oh... Now I get it. 6 Elements of Harmony, 6 dudettes." **"How ironic, we saved their lives from a psychotic mad scientist who believe that they can be beaten by creatures she creates from their samples of DNA before we meet them." **Said R.G. holding Lil' Miracle while giving her a bottle of juice. "If you words are true, then show us this mad scientist so we may give her the wrath of justice for defying the laws of life." Said Luna. Random and his bros looked worried "Well... about that... She'd... Uh..." **"She got eaten." **Everypony looked at him **"By nature's predators." **They looked at Random "A plant. Yeah even if it's embarrassing and I mean" He got trampled again as his head was sticking out "Oh come on! Seriously?" He looked up to Celestia "A little help, please?" She used her magic to pull him out of the ground as he looked to see Blueblood past him as he jumped out of the way. Blueblood ran behind the unknown stallion "Save me! I'll pay you handsomely!" He looked pissed "Pea o sodate, anata okubyōmono!" Screams took a deep breath as R.G. gulped in fear "Uh-oh." He unleashed a blast of fire at Blueblood and the stallion. The princesses tried to used the magic to protect them but the stallion grabbed his lantern and opened it as the flames were sucked into the lantern like magic. Rainbow was amazed by him "That... was... AWESOME!" He trotted away "Watashi wa an anata jishin ni shite iru, 1 Kane o hoji koto get dekimasu." "What are you saying?!" He noticed screamed tried to eat but jumped out of the way.

"Ok, we had enough of you tantrum." He looked to see Screams charging towards him and he raised his front leg "HEEL!" He yelled as Screams slowed down in front of him. Screams growled at him until he recognized the scent, wagged his tails and licked him with his long reptile tongue. "I love you too but please... calm down boy. Shrink back to normal for me." He did as he was asked and shrunk back into a skunk. He rubbed his head on Random's leg as Random petted his head "That's a good boy. Isn't he a sweetheart." "SWEETHEART?! That beast tried to kill me!" Yelled Blueblood as Screams snuck away from Random. "Hey! My pet never attacks unless you did something to tick him off. Wyverns are completely different than dragons. They're have self control over their greed unlike dragons on this side." "Hey!" Yelled Spike hearing that as an insult to him "Their also completely stubborn and never give up on the one getting back at the one who wrong them. Which you did and try not to deny it." He looked away "I refuse to speak to speak to a commoner like... UGAAA!" Before Blueblood could finish; he got sprayed by Screams when he wasn't looking.

Everyone covered their nose except Random and backed away from him and some of them laughed this misfortune "Stinkblood stinks!" Yelled Wreck-it. "Let's bury him alive!" Suggested Fix-it. "I'm starting to like Screams." Said Rainbow. Rarity backed away near R.G. _"Excuse me but does Screams enjoy consuming gems?"_ He looked confused _**"Yes... Why?" **__"I shall send him a gift basket with gems as a sign of my appreciation."_ _**"Tell me why later." **_Random looked to see Zeshaman making a cauldron of tomato juice over a roaring fire "Rub a dub dub, get your butt in the tub." He pointed at the tub but Blueblood didn't like the look of it "Are you insane?! I refuse." Zeshaman looked annoyed. "Very well, my friend, before you blow a fuse. My brother will show what happens when one refuse." R.G. trot near Random, pulled some kunai knives from nowhere and threw one as fast as the eye can see, near his hooves. He backed away as R.G. was polishing the other one and went in the tub with no complaint. **"See, that wasn't too hard." **Blueblood looked ticked "Are you mad? You threaten me with a weapon." **"That didn't even touch you. Yet."** R.G. grabbed the one he threw and went to his Vardo. Random chuckled "Sorry about that. R.G. hates snobs who think their better then us. To be honest, we mostly have stone face prideful ones who don't show the feelings." He explained as the twins were sneaking behind Blueblood. Fix-it was on his brother's back and rip his mane off of his scalp. "AAAHHHH!" The twins ran away while tossing his mane to each other and laughing along side with Rainbow Dash, Spike and secretly Rarity "Look what those brats did to me!" "Yeah, yeah, they ripped your toupee off." "I wasn't wearing a toupee" Everyone's eyes widen in surprise but Random "So... It will grow back, Prince Baldblood." The twins burst in laughter as one of the guards took back the ripped off mane "Aww..." They pouted as they trot away to the vardo.

"I apologize for the trouble my pet for spraying your nephew. I hope this doesn't make my family, a bunch of crazy psycho killers." Discord wrapped around Random and laughed like he has some mischievous plan "Are you kidding? What you told me about your adventures; I love seeing ponies or should I say, a group of travelers which chaos finds them at anytime and anywhere. You guys are my new friends for life!" Random smile "Really?" "Cross my heart and never go non-chaotic." Random looked shock "Whoa... That's the ultimate promise for beings of the chaotic." "You know it brother." They bump fist each other and make gargle noises as Twilight had a worried look on her face "A pony that's ok with chaos? Why do I feel this is a bad idea?" "Because that's the mystery and it can't wait to be solve!" Said Discord and Random.

Celestia looked worried "I hope you will discuss your nation with us for peace." **"Maybe, maybe not."** Said R.G. which caused Random to pit fall "Dude! Pray for it and maybe they'll like you." R.G. looked out the window **"If any of them mares falls in love with me, I will barf my guts out!" **He closed the curtains and put out a sign that said "No couples in love in 50 yards near this vardo". Random laughed nervously "Love makes him sick to his stomach." Cadence looked horrified "What! Why would love disgust him?" She asked Random who made a face **(Author's note; Try to see it as the face made in Soul Eater when they hear Excalibur.)** "Don't ask, please. I don't want to remember the constant memory." Discord looked curious "Is it that bad?" "Makes your eyeballs run away from your skull and puke tears as vomit." He looked disgusted and vanished from Random. He looked away and smile "I hope we will meet again and please enjoy these gifts from us." He gave them canes which confused them "Oh... Thank you for these... gifts for us. Even if we do not contain bad backs." Random was holding Shining Armor's cane "Oh... It's more then helping you walk." He pull the handle to reveal its also a blade "You never know if an enemy nullify your magic." They backed away from him and he noticed it "You don't like it?" "No... No..." Said Shining Armor as Random sheath it looking depressed "Oh... I knew I should of gotten you the broom-blades instead." Shining Armor tried to cheer him up "It's not that. It's just that...we never seen something like that." Random looked at it "Really? I thought it would be a good gift. Our mother said give a guest of honor a gift that is unpredictable in something common." He laughed nervously and grabbed it "Uh... Thank you for the gift." He smile and bow.

"Watashi wa Watashi ga watshitachi no hōmon no tame no ōku o motteinai osorete imasu. Watashi ni Watashi no supaisu o astaete kudasai." Said the stallion which made Random sad "Ā... Anata wa hontōni ikanakereba naranai nodes up ka? Futago wa anata o kite kōfun shite imashita." He looked and sighed "[OK]. Kokode wa sorera o motarashimasu." Random "Dudes! Meet your uncle Hellfire!" Everypony was shocked at what Random said to his kids as the twins jumped out the window and tackled their uncle "Uncle Hellfire! It's good to see you!" They said together awhile hugging in tightly. He hugged them and give them a rock that was warm "Whoa... What is it?" "Watashi wa bakuhatsu shita Kazan Kara maguma no ganseki." "Awesome!" They said "Bye uncle Hellfire!" They waved goodbye and went to their Vardo. He waved farewell as Zeshaman tossed the spice to him with a note and trot away as the wind blew a warm breeze.

Twilight trot towards Random "That was your brother?" "No... Uncle on my father's side of the family's." Her eyes widen _("How can he be that age without looking old?") _"And his name is really..." She had a trouble saying something that's normally a swear. "Yep but you can only say it when he's around. That's what I told my boys and that they can say it when they're in high school." "I couldn't understand him." "Sorry... He only speaks Japanese while we manage to learn and speak your nation's. I could teach you but it's getting late and I have to cook dinner." Said Random as He went to Blueblood "Oh by the way, that maybe your bath but it's also your dinner. (He summon a large straw tube) enjoy." He said while snickering. Blueblood looked disgusted since he had no choose in fear of R.G.'s knives, took a sip. "Disgusting."

**Dark 64: Again sorry for not uploading, we have jobs that took out time for writing our chapters.**

**Overlord E: We wish we could do something but the work kills the Writer's block. Here's the list of translations in case you don't know and we won't waste your time searching.**

**Baka - Idiot**

**Miso Japanese seasoning produce by fermenting soybeans **

**Sensei - Teacher**

**Furosutor****ō****zu** **\- Frost Rose**

**Ima watashi ga motte iru anata no chū****i ga, kyodaina nanika ga kite iru, soreha b****ō****kan-sha o oikakete iru y****ō ****ni miemasu** **\- ****Now that I have your attention but something huge is coming and it appears to be chasing a bystander.**

**Pea o sodate, anata okubyōmono - Grow a pair, you coward**

**Watashi wa an anata jishin ni shite iru, 1 Kane o hoji koto get dekimasu - I can only hold one flame, you're on your own**

**Watashi wa Watashi ga watshitachi no hōmon no tame no ni ōku no jikan o motteinai osorete imasu. Watashi ni Watashi no supaisu o astaete kudasai - I'm afraid I don't have much time for our visit. Please give me my spice**

**Ā... Anata wa hontōni ikanakereba naranai nodes up ka? Futago wa anata o kite kōfun shite imashita - Oh... do you really have to go? The twins were excited to see you**

**[OK]. Kokode wa sorera o motarashimasu - Ok. Bring them here**

**Watashi wa bakuhatsu shita Kazan Kara maguma no ganseki - A magma rock from a volcano I explored**

**Dark 64: Please leave a review.**

**Overlord E: Also tell me why you used songs from Yo-Kai Watch?Dark 64**

**Dark 64: I love the anime and the songs, in Japanese since a certain lazy noob is beyond stubborn to read and watch anime with sub-titles plus Discord is considered a Legendary,**

**Overlord E: I agree with that and I won't ask about the noob.**

**Dark 64: Simple, He's net name starts with C and ends with D and he's on our group.**

**Overlord E: Also about the mare who head came off?**

**Dark 64: She's a nukekubi. Almost like a ****rokurokubi without a long neck.**

**Overlord E: And the one dating the Wendigo?**

**Dark 64: Yuki Onna or Tsurara Onna. Depending which one looks cooler**

**Music - Uso from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

**Background: Some of the guards were secretly snickering at Blueblood who was drinking his tomato bath as R.G. was keeping Princess Mi Amore out, the twins were pouting as they were being watch by Celestia and Luna from preventing them from stealing Blueblood's rip mane, Zeshaman was cooking ramen in cooking pots for every one as Water Crane, a panda bear, a penguin, a rat, a baby elephant and a mole out of the Vardos which Fluttershy cuddled them by their cuteness and Twilight's friends tried to get her out of her bookworm phase as she tried to figure out Random.**

**Random Mystery: Preview time. Tomorrow night is a night of fear and darkness.**

**Shining Armor was looking at him: What are you doing?**

**Random Mystery: One question comes to mind; Can there be two beings that can control the moon?**

**Shining Armor looked away as a huge shadow with red eyes came up behind him**

**Random Mystery: So anyway the next chapter is called; The arrival of the Lord of Darkness. Princess Luna's opposite?**

**Shining Armor looked behind him and screamed at the shadow which vanished.**


	6. Chapter 6 pt1

**The Arrival of the Lord of Darkness. Princess Luna's opposite?****Pt.1**

The day was almost to an end, the air was cool and the trees tinted with orange slowly falling off the branches, Random and his family were around a campfire cooking curry ''*Deep sniff* Mmm-mmm, I love cooking curry, it always taste delicious with family." Reflecting was cooking the rice in his changeling form in three rice pots with his fire abilities, Zeshaman was chopping some veggies, Random was stirring the curry so it doesn't burn and the twins were playing with Lil' Miracle with a puppet show. **"Relaxing."** said R.G." I agree with the sight, so relaxing until it became night. "They all let out a relaxing till a giant chicken popped out of nowhere "HI GUYS AND BABY!" Random fell and the curry spilled all over on him, R.G. blew up the rice pots and Zeshaman cut a stone in half. "Pinkie Pie!?" " THE CURRY! IT BURNS!" Random screams as he charged to a near by pond "There goes our meal, I hope the giant chicken brings a good deal." R.G. growled at Pinkie **"Dark meat or pink meat?"** She giggled and cluck around " You can't eat a fake chicken silly." "Pinkie!" They saw Twilight in a wizard outfit, R.G. panicked, grabbed a cloak and covered himself up. "Sorry guys for surprising you." **"Your friend owes our us dinner and a burn cream for Random."** He pointed to a big wet puff of grey fur trotting to one of the Vardos while mumbled words in a pissed tone in a different language." He's in a state of anger, scaring him to spill dinner is a sigh of danger." "Oh so sorry guys, I thought you were getting ready for Nightmare Night and Reflecting's Changeling costume is amazing!" "Changeling what?" She pulled the cloak off of R.G. which scared Twilight out of robe. "C-c changeling?!" I know it looks so life-like and the wings and teeth too." Pinkie pulled on R.G.'s cheeks and smelling showing Twilight his teeth, pulling his wings and smelling his purple mane. R.G.'s eye started to twitch and smoke started to escape his nostrils. "Wowwy... I love your special effects Reflecty, do you have any more?" He was growling and purple flames rise from behind him **"GET... OFF!"** He roared as Pinkie got off him and clapped in amazement "That's so amazing! Can you turn into me with Dashie's mane, Rarity's horn, Futtershy's wings, Applejack's tail, and Twilight's coat?!" R.G. nearly lost it until Random came out brushing his coat and making his mystery mohawk back in form.

"Before R.G. have Yakitori as our replacement dinner, please explain to us why is Pinkie dressed as a chicken and you in some sorcerer? (He looked excited) Are you putting on a theater?!" Pinkie shocked her head "Nope, nope, nopey... This is for Nightmare Night, silly." They all looked confused "Nightmare Night? What's that?" Asked Random. "It's a special night that we set up for a festival about the legends of Nightmare Moon." "Nightmare Moon? Oh, you mean Luna-hime's demonic version of herself who became that way because she felt unappreciated at those who fear night?" Twilight face hooves herself to hear what Random said. "Yes and it's Princess Luna, Random." And like I said before Hime means Princess, Twilight-Hime." Said Random as he stared at her and surprised Twilight as he put something to thought "Weird... It's almost like the Festival of Darkness back home, right brothers?" "**Uh-huh." **"Wearing costumes at night sounds a little crazy, but given our past travels isn't that much hazy." Said Zeshaman. "Hmm... OK we'll give join your festival tonight." Said Random. **"We will?"** "Yes, R.G. since it does sounds like fun and since Twilight-Hime will make it up to us as an apology for our dinner, **right?**" Twilight heard a hint of anger from Random and quickly nodded. "YES! There's games, stories and free food..." "Don't forget the tons and tons of CANDY!" The whole family appeared in front of Pinkie "Tell us more! Tell us more!" They all yelled in sync. "OK! Well you go up to a pony's house." Twilight was baffled _("Wow, sweets will change some ponies' minds.")_ "Not exactly Twilight. We like the idea of free eats." Said Random as she looked surprised _("Wait? Did he read my mind!?")_

"So we have to wear costumes to earn candy from others?" "Yep and give it to Nightmare Moon so she won't haunt you." Zeshaman shocked his head "We have seen stranger and horrible things in our past, maybe celebrate it, is like in our youth will be a blast." "Hmm... I think Glare and I have some ideas on what costumes we can make. Even with some leftover materials, I think we can make it in time." "Okey-Dokey Random! See ya at the party!" Pinkie bounced away as Twilight follow he "Oh wait!" They turned around and saw two lollipops floated towards them "Happy Nightmare Night." Pinkie grabbed it and lick it like crazy "Oohh Thank You!" "Uh... Thanks."

**Later that night**

The whole town was setting up for Nightmare Night; many ponies in costumes, some games and snack stands were set-up and every building with fake cobwebs, rubber spider and bats. "Well Everything is going great in Ponyville. Said Twilight with Pinkie who was dragging a big sack of candy. "Yep and this candy proves it!" They saw Rainbow Dash dressed in her Wonderbolt outfit, Applejack was dressed as a Timberwolf, Rarity was dressed as a century old fancy mare and Fluttershy was dressed as a butterfly who was convinced to join them for one night. "This night is going to be fabulous darlings." Said Rarity. "It's gonna be awesome since Princess Luna's coming!" Glee Rainbow Dash. "Oh... I hope it won't be to scary." Worried Fluttershy. "Now don't you worry, sugar pie. We're here for ya." AJ calmed her down. "Hey girls!" They saw Twilight and Pinkie heading towards them and Pinkie was bouncing faster than usual. "*munch munch* IhopeRandomZeshamanReflectyFixeyWreckyandLil'Miraclecanmakeitbeforethenight'sover!" She said rapidly. "Yeah but I don't think Reflecting Glare was wearing a costume." They looked at Twilight with confuse looks. "What do you mean, Twi?" "Well... I think he's..." "Awesome!" "Cool!" "Amazing!" They quickly turned to see Random with authentic fake wings in a huge samurai armor, Zeshaman was wearing a white and blue monk outfit, holding a golden-color metal staff with rings on it and a green bead necklace, Wrecking and Fixing were carrying iron clubs with spikes, without their hard hats revealing their Afros with horns in it, wearing yellows and black strip loincloths and Lil' Miracle was on Random's back, dressed in a kimono outfit, her face was covered in white powder and red lipstick on her lips, in her mane was in shimada hairstyle and a come in it. "Whoa..." Said Rainbow Dash. Rarity appeared at an instant and was awe by Lil' Miracle's costume "Oh... My... Goodness! This outfit is beyond fabulous! Where did you get this material?!" Random lifted his helmet "R.G. made it for her in a quick sec." Rarity grabbed him roughly "WHERE IS HE?!" A sudden blast of smoke appeared in front of them as R.G. was in a full body black ninja outfit with a long flowing black scarf and can only see his eyes while looking a Changeling. "That was AMAZING! He was poof and now he's here! Looking cool!" Said Pinkie while chomping on candy. Everypony surrounded him while admiring about their new neighbors costumes, Twilight however was still suspicious about Reflecting Glare. _("I'm still think he's not who he is, like that Changeling Queen that pretended to be Cadence. *gasp* He must be a Changeling pretending to be his brother! I must expose him... Her... Or it, I really must research about their gender differences.") _Twilight tiphoof behind R.G. and focus a spell behind him. Random notice her and blink rapidly at him. R.G. noticed it as morse code and winked back. Twilight unleashed the spell on R.G. but when the spell hit him; a log appeared where he was, with a drawing of a face sticking out its tongue. "Wha...?" "Ah ha ha ha ha!" She turned around to look at Random "Thanks for showing the young ones a ninjutsu brother! And thank Twilight-Hime for assisting with the ninjutsu!" The fillies and colts applaud in joy and excitement after seeing an amazing trick. R.G. reappear in front of Twilight looking pissed **"Nice try, old sage. *Hiss*"** he hissed at her arms jumped to the top of a pole. "How did he...?" "Never... attack a ninja from behind." She turned around to Random lifting his helmet off of his head "Ninjas will retaliate with shurikens and explosives. So watch your back if you attack again." He put his helmet back on and trout away, clanking with each step as Lil' Miracle looked at her. Twilight was baffled and noticed a note on her cloak and read it _"Plus you need evidence to prove your claim or you won't solve the mystery."_ Twilight just watch him and wonder _("Is he crazy or he already knows? What if he's a Changeling and his whole family but Applejack said they were just weird but what if... Aaaaahhhh! He's so random...! Which makes sense.")_

Throughout the last hour; Random won the apple cider contest after drinking 4 barrels worth, The twins and Zeshaman were with the other kids and Pinkie collecting candy which made them the twins hype-up in sugar, R.G. was carving oni masks out of wood which frighten Twilight away when he offer Fluttershy a mask. Random was waiting at the fountain for the others to show up "I wonder what the others are doing?" He looked up and notice a flying chariot heading towards Ponyville. "Huh?" He saw a group of Pegasi in armor with bat wings pulling chariot with Princess Luna in it. Everypony bowed down when Princess Luna came except Random who was changing Lil' Miracle's diaper. One of the guards notice him and was angry "You there! Show some re-" "Hey dude, can you do me a solid and throw this in the trash?" He used his magic to give him the dirty diaper without looking and didn't notice the guard fainting after smelling the diaper. "There now, all nice and clean my little Mido." Lil' Miracle laughed happily as Random place on his back. He noticed the unconscious guard on the ground "Oh my... Ponyville has talented folk who can make an authentic fake dead body. I got to ask them to see if they can make candy that look like demon skulls next time." He touted away to see Princess Luna in front of him "Good evening Luna-Hime." "Good evening as well Random-San... Is that correct?" "It is correct Luna-Hime, I didn't know you were visiting Ponyville or learning Japanese?" "We are visiting to assist with the festival with Princess Twilight and we manage to found to discover an old translation book on Japanese in the old Starswirl library. Which was odd since it was in the do not read section." "That's good to hear and odd I think. Every festival must have enough games, snacks, food and the most important thing of all; the fireworks." Lil' Miracle had a mask on her head and stared at Luna-Hime's mane while sucking on her hoof. "You enjoy fireworks?" Asked Luna. "I do... They brighten the night sky of stars with signs of beauty and wonder bringing smiles to the young ones." Random closed his eyes and remember the youth "My Ojīchan, my grandpa is still the best fireworks maker in Shinrai torēdo, Trusting Trades and all of the land, sea and sky itself. Luna was amazed by his foalhood memories of fireworks bringing joy and happiness to ponies forgetting the fear of night. "HOW GLORIOUS! I mean how glorious Random Mystery. I never knew you home value night as much as day." Random gave her a grin "Thank you for the compliment Luna-Hime. As a token of our short time; have a mask that R.G. made that Lil' Miracle's wearing." She look to see a baby Pegasus flying, wearing an oni mask on her face. "Oh! (She was a little surprised by how frightening it look and used her magic to levitate it on her face) How does it look? If it's too frightening to the children, I'll take it off." Before Random could say anything the twins were dragging two sacks filled with candy as Zeshaman followed them "Hi dad! Baby sis and... (gasp!)" They both were shocked seeing Luna-Hime was wearing an oni mask "Is it too frightening for you two?" They looked at each other and looked at Luna-Hime. "No, we're surprised that you're wearing papa R.G. made to scare an angry mob away." They said which made Random shush them. "Excuse me?" "We mean... Solicitors." Yeah! They always trying to sell us cr...ud." They smiled nervously as they gave their bags to Random and ran to play some games as Zeshaman shrugged his shoulders and followed them. "(Nervously laugh) Sugar rush, make their minds go wacky." Luna wonder and noticed a sad group of colts and fillies with Fluttershy around a campfire and trot towards them as Random follow her.

"Hiya Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Fluttershy turned around with a worried face "Hello Random, Princess Luna. The children are waiting for the storyteller but he is in Manehatten taking care of his sick sister. The children were hoping to hear one but Zecora and Mayor Mare are too busy with the festival and I don't know any kind of scary story." Luna started to worried as Random snickered "I have many stories from my homeland but this story is all about my Ten'nō; Yami, yami no ō." They all looked confused "What?" "Oh sorry, I mean my emperor; Yami, The Lord of Darkness." Fluttershy backed away from the group "Now that we got a storyteller, I'll be going now, BYE!" Said Fluttershy in a fast pace and flew off faster than Rainbow Dash. Random looked confused "O...K... Now little ones, this story is pretty scary so there's no shame in leaving." They shook their heads and planted their rumps on the logs, Random smile "Very well, you have been warned." He placed Lil' Miracle on the ground with a pillow underneath her "I feel a sneeze coming." His nose tickled and sneezed at the fire as it transformed form a red flame into a black flame form a nightmare.

**Go to part 2**

**Random Mystery: Hey readers, normally we talk when the chapter is finish but we have to say this before some parents think of us as bad parents.**

**Reflecting Glare: For Lil' Miracle makeup, the face mask was rice powder so her skin doesn't get poison and the lipstick was strawberry jam since she's too young for lipstick. And the skin poison; it's a fact, look it up.**

**Zeshaman: And the feeding to R.G. part so it doesn't become a bore, R.G. is in face, an omnivore.**

**Reflecting Glare: It's not a crime that I also eat meat. Hell I ate a large demonic bug for having a name which sounds racist to me. Damn the demon to hell for naming that insect, Black Bug.**

**Wrecking &amp; Fixing: And ****Yakitori is skewed chicken on a stick.**


	7. Chapter 6 pt 2

**The Arrival of the Lord of Darkness. Princess Luna's opposite?****Pt.2**

Long ago before history could be written; our side was shrouded in darkness and the where the deadliest and dangerous creatures are free to hunt with their heart's delight. When the sun sets; nothing can be seen, your senses will be useless and your life will be extinguished at an instant." The children around Random started to coward in fear except Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon except she wonder why he said "nothing can be seen". "Uh... What about the stars and the moon? I mean don't they light up the night sky?" Luna wonder that as well but Random looked ominous "That is a excellent answer, young Silver Spoon. Don't the stars and moon light up the night sky? Well I shall tell you why I never mentioned them, they have all been consumed!" They screamed in terror for hearing such a thing including Luna as Lil' Miracle looked at them with a confused look. "Yes, they were consumed by a Colossal Golem known as the Dark Titan, born of a mineral with the essence of pure unexplainable raw cursed magical metal, DARK MATTER!" He used his magic on the black fire to form the creature as the kids hid behind the logs and Luna was starting fearing his story. "Yes, night in my side... Is the deadliest and most frightening thing in a 12 hours time limit. I'm afraid... No offense to you Luna-Hime; it makes your Nightmare Moon self, a cat hunting a mouse."

Luna wonder if she should feel insulted or happy for being called less frightening. "But no one in history, find out who or what created it. Some say; a golem went sentinel after being abandoned by its creator or the minerals itself form itself to create its body underground and swallow a huge chunk of land." They hid behind Luna-Hime as other ponies listen in along with Twilight who believe it's pure nonsense. "Every creature fear it, its footsteps are quakes whenever it walks, no one every seen in day as it disappears when the sun rises to light the land. Warriors, Monks, and armies fell to the beast; no one ever survived from the battle. All seemed impossible and everyone began to lose hope." Everypony felt sad as Luna remembers the pain of being unappreciated for bringing night "Until... (They looked up and moved closer) one brave and powerful being stepped up to fight the Titan. He was known as Yami, Alicorn no kage." They looked at him confusedly since he forgot they don't speak Japanese "Yami, the Alicorn's Shadow." He said dully and they gasped to hear of another Alicorn "Another Alicorn?" "Another Princess?" He widen his eyes and burst in laughter "You... Think Yami's a... Princess? (LOL)" they'd looked at him angrily but Twilight vouch for him "He's has a right to laugh." They looked at her confusedly "Yami... Is a... male Alicorn."

They looked with shock and surprise hearing what Princess Twilight said "A male Alicorn?" "How is that possible?" "Is there such a thing as Alicorn Stallions?" Random looked annoyed _("Are they for real? I mean it doesn't take a genius to realize how Alicorns are born. When a Mother Alicorn and a Father Alicorn love each other so much...) _"Please Everypony!" He looked to see Luna-Hime gather their attention "We can ask questions on this news after the end of the story." _("Thank you Luna-Hime.")_ "As I was saying; Yami is a true for real Alicorn, born in the Demon World at Nightmare's Haven; an area in pure endless darkness that not even sunlight nor moonlight can phase through it and he was the only being alive who can see through the shrouded Darkness." They gulped since this was starting to get very interesting "Did he win the first battle?" Said a colt named Pipsqueak. "No... But he refused to give up! He spend fifty night constantly attacking his legs until he manage to break a chunk of Dark Matter Metal or DMM for short and asked the most experienced Blacksmith demon and best friend to create a pair of claws which can equip to his front hooves." They tried to imagined it but Random decided to help them as he pulled a scroll "Here's a painting of him which make Twilight faints every times she see it." Some snickered if that is even true until he unraveled it and Twilight looked away as some of the adult ponies fainted and some covered the children's eyes. "Oh come on... I know it's awesome and beautiful but that doesn't mean you have to hog it for yourself from the kids." They looked at him and thought he was nuts as Luna looked horrified at the painting and wonder about the art styles of Random's country. "A warning for those whoever dares to use DMM will suffer its cursed powers. It can create powerful armor and weapons but will absorb your energy until either you die... (They screamed in horror) or until a priest or Alicorn removes it off of you." They sighed in relief and looked mad at him "Hey... I said this story is pretty scary and I even hadn't gotten to the good part." Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack appeared while dragging Fluttershy to see if the story was over. "What the hay going on?" Applejack asked Apple Bloom "Mister Random is telling a scary story that even scared Princess Luna." They looked surprised to hear such a thing "It's about a Male Alicorn who defeats a Titan made of metal." Fluttershy wonder about it "Akuro?" They looked at her wonder why she said that "No Yami, the Lord Of Darkness. His emperor from his country." Said Sweetie Belle. They gulped after hearing such a title "And he said he's getting to the good part." Said Scootaloo. "And here's the good part of the story; at the very night where he meet his foe, he flew straight forth to the Titan's chest, pierce through his chest with the weapons he worn, pulled out his Boulder-size DMM heart and BREAK IT IN TWO!" The made heart beat sounds and the sound of a boulder snap in two with a frightening face which frighten everypony faint for acting it out. "As the Dark Titan fell after having it heart ripped out; Yami dove back to release not only the stars but the moon itself. He raised it towards the sky and past the heavens itself along with the stars to bring the light of the moon itself as the creatures hid in fear of the moonlight." "Why fear the moonlight?" Asked Twilight. "A good question Hime. The creatures themselves had never seen the moon. To them is a unknown creature colossal as the Dark Titan and the light from it, scorched their eyes as they retreated to the safety of the Demon World." He said with a grin which scared them. "After the death of the Dark Titan; the lives of every being witness the light and cheered for Yami and rename him Yami, the Lord of Darkness and Emperor of my land. The End."

He bowed as they looked at him with blank looks. One unicorn stallion in a toga clapped "Wow... That was... An amazing story... That... YOU MADE UP!" They gasped as Random looked annoyed as he expected it "I mean a male Alicorn... Baa! That is a bunch of garbage!" "And if it isn't garbage, you have to drink the whole tube of wasabi and finished it." Said Random. "Deal. ... What's wasabi?" Random looked up and looked surprised "How did you know that, Luna-Hime?" She looked confused "Know what, pray tell?" He pointed at the sky "How did you knew that Yami melted the Dark Titan's body to create a powerful huge Dark Sphere Battle Fortress as big as a mountain to float in the air and when you see it in front of the moon, it looks like a giant eyeball in the sky? Did my little dudes gave you spoilers?" She looked confused, looked up at the moon and noticed the black spot heading towards Ponyville "WHAT IN THE NAME OF HARMONY?!" Screamed Luna as everypony panicked in fear. Random however squint his eyes to take a good look and looked surprised and shock "No way... It can't be!" A blast of smoke burst next to Random to reveal R.G. looking surprised **"I can't believe it. He's here... He manage to get here."** Luna heard what Reflecting Glare said and grabbed him "WHO?! WHO IS COMING?!" Random got on his hind legs and started hooting like a monkey **(Author's note: If you don't understand it, I'm trying to describe it like people cheering without words and making an ass of themselves like you're seeing the Jumbotron of a donkey dancing.) **"The dude of nightmares." **"The reincarnation of the shadows." **The Colossus Sphere stopped in the air as a platform lower to the ground to reveal creatures similar to the ogre that stolen the foals souls but one of them were not only red but blue and similar to a centaur while wearing mask made of stone and carrying a litter with a pony inside it? The crowd backed away from the monsters as the walk towards them. Luna flew in front of them with eyes and horn glowing furiously. "YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY SUBJECTS!" They looked at each other as they lower the litter to the ground as the door on it open to reveal the very being on the scroll which they all thought it was only an illusion. He was huge, bigger than Celestia herself, wearing a sokutai and holding a fan in his demon-like metal claws "Go aisatsu, kono machi no senjūmin." He said as they stared at him as Random went to the stallion in the toga, holding a tube of wasabi "Start... Drinking." The stallion used his magic to grabbed it and took a sip of it, gasped of air and went straight for the water pump "You better drink it all or I'll force feed you!"

**Go to part 3**

**Go aisatsu, kono machi no senjūmin** **\- Greetings, Natives of this town.**

**Sokutai - A complex attire worn only by courtiers, aristocrats and the Emperor at the Japanese imperial court. **


	8. Children's Day

As morning brighten the day, Random and his bros were rising a pole on top of their Vardos and waving on it were giant carps. "Happy Children's Day, kids!" He screamed happily. The twins were holding Lil' Miracle who wearing a Koi Fish costume. "What's Children's Day?" Said the twins. R.G. without his disguise **"Children's Day back home is where we celebrate the healthy growth and happiness of our children. Like you three." **Zeshaman was carrying gifts "When we were young, we pretend to be Antiheroes. The reason is that we placed on our windows and the outside with displays of heroes." They looked to see their dads placing figures and scrolls of heroes and heroines **"Before you say anything; back when we were kids, there were many heroes of figures and manga that we collected with every yen of our allowances. Man... Our folks tried to throw them out until we found their collections. Man... Those mangas had more blood and swears then our childhood. Maybe it was before ratings?"** He disguised himself in his pony version as Random gave the kids letters and bags"Here you go, my ogres. Don't spend the yen until we make a vacation to the island." They each receive a letter of yen bills and a bag of gems. "Sweet... Let's spend a gem on cake, Fixing!" "Yeah! And let's get those comics that Spike can't afford!" They both ran away and place their letters in their Afros as Random and his bros smirk "I'm betting that they'll waste their gems." Said Random. **"We did the same thing and looked for a ton of spare change." **R.G. remember. "Before we let the music play, To all who hear us, Happy Children's Day." Said Zeshaman as he pulled out a boom box and start the music

**Music - (Yurari Yurari) from Papuwa.**

**Overlord E: Happy Children's Day.**

**Dark 64: Leave a review and we're not dead! We're just having some Writers' block. The curse of all writers.**


	9. Chapter 6 pt3

**The Arrival of the Lord of Darkness. Princess Luna's opposite? Pt.3**

Everypony was stunned to see the real live Lord of Darkness, Yami. The kids hide quickly behind the adults as Random, Reflecting Glare, Zeshaman and the twin went in front of him. They bowed their heads "Yōkoso, watashi no kōtei." He smiled as they lifted their heads as Yami looked at the residents of Ponyville. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath **"****Kono chī****sana machi no shimin! Watashi wa EMPEROR YAMI, ****ō****shanzu akurosu Kingu to I****shite shira rete imasu! Watashi wa watashi no gakusei ga tegami o tsū****jite itta koto kiita nochi CAMEte kimashita! Watashi wa, ry****ō****koku no heiwanotameni MY CLAW o EXTEND ni kite imasu!" **He yelled as his voice echo through their town as they looked scared and confused. He noticed that and looked at Random "Randamu-sama ga, naze jūmin ga konran shite mieta nodesu ka?" Random smacked himself in the head "Migi ā, watashi wa wasurete shimaimashita. Karera wa Nihon o rikai shite imasen." The others nodded as Twilight flew towards them looking scared "Uh... What did... Emperor Yami said?" "He said he came here after reading our letters to extend his claw in peace." She looked surprised and looked at him "Uh... Greetings. I've been learning a little Japanese from Wrecking and Fixing so... Watashi wa kōrei-sha no omutsu o tabete tanoshimimasu." The twins, Yami's guards and Random burst out in laughter as Twilight looked embarrassed as she looked at R.G. as he was holding his laugh in as well as Yami "What did I said?" **"You said "You enjoy eating the diapers of senior citizens." **He said. She looked embarrassed as the twins patted her shoulder "It's ok." "We make some mistakes while learning." They grinned as Twilight smiled nervously as Random got an idea "Watashi no kōtei wa, watashi wa anata ni watashi wa yoru no tame ni mananda gengo o ataenakereba narimasen." He looked surprised "Watashi no gakusei wa, anata wa yoroshīdesu ka?" Random nodded "Watashi wa watashi yori mo, karera wa anata o rikai surudearou to shinjite imasu." Yami shut his eyes and nodded "My Lord, Kore wa sukoshi kinchō kamo shiremasen."

Random's horn glowed in a raging black and white as Yami's horn glowed in a demonic blackish red fire, the energy between them transfer through each other as Random looked a little shaken by it. Twilight and R.G. managed to help Random without being crushed by the weight of the armor. **"You okay, bro?" **"E e, watashi wa shēbuaisu to shite daijōbudesu." Said Random. "Excuse me?" "He said he's ok as shave ice *cough*" Their eyes widen as they look to see Yami clearing his throat "So... *cough* Is this the correct language that I'm speaking?" R.G. nodded as Luna flew to them "Pardon me but uh yes. I welcome you to our land, um Emperor Yami." He bowed to them as Yami's guards were looking at the decorations of the fair. "Korera no sōshoku wa nani no tame ni aru nodesu ka?" Asked the red ogre. "Soko karera no ōjo wa akuma no dengen ga haitte ori, rekishi no naka de densetsu ni natta hōhō no matsuri no tame ni. Purasu shita ishō ni yotte sore o kinen shi, kodomo-tachi ni okashi o ataemasu." Explained Random. The ogres looked at each and ran towards the battle fortress.

R.G. cleared his throat, stood on his hind legs and bowed in a perfect 90 degrees angle **"My lord, we are honored that you have arrived in the very night. May we have the honor of being the guide of your tour through this calm and unpredictable town?"** He also bowed in the same way "I would most be honor, my students." He saw Zeshaman and follow him as Twilight looked at R.G. with a shocked look "You... And... Your brothers...?" **"Yeah, we were Emperor Yami and Empress Amaterasu's private students along with a private school **_**(And the prices on the lunch menu were too damn expensive)**_**. It isn't a big deal." **She gawked at him "It's isn't a big deal... (Fake laughing) OF COURSE ITS A BIG DEAL!" She yelled at R.G. which made everybody looked at her as she chuckled nervously "I was hoping you might tell me how did you and your bros became private students of your rulers?" **"Kay, when the night is over. **_**(Or when I remember it.)" **_He looked back to see that Random was meeting the same two guards coming out with two younger ogres, a small red boy dressed in a pair of thin round-frame glasses, a white polo shirt with a red necktie, light blue shorts with braces, yellow gloves, a red book bag and black loafers and a blue girl dressed a red shirt and white overalls, yellow gloves and a pink cap that has the words 'Arale'. They smiled excitedly as he gave them goodie bags full of candy and they hugged him. Twilight looked surprised "Do kids from your country dressed like that?" R.G. looked unsurprised **"Nope, they're cosplaying as characters from manga, our version of comics."** She looked confused "Really?" **"We have them but I don't think you can understand the language or take the craziness in it." **Twilight didn't understand him "Excuse me?" **"Book-types like you will never understand us Otakus." **He vanished as she summoned a dictionary "What does Otaku mean?"

As Luna and Twilight showed Ponyville to Yami and his private guards, Random was watching the children while was cooking some fried rice to some of the residents as Zeshaman making some strawberry Mochi to the kids. Yami looked around to see the structures of the houses and decorations "Hmm... You country is very... unique." Twilight smile nervously " So... Uh... How did you and Queen Amaterasu met?" Yami eyebrow raised "You really want to know?" Twilight nodded "To learn about your nation's history." "Very well, we met during the Demonic/Divine War." Twilight and Luna were shock to hear that "A War?!" They said simultaneous. "Random never mentioned a war." "Watashi wa watashi no kuni no rekishi ni tsuite anata ni hanashita koto ga nainode, watashi wa sore o genkyū shita koto wa arimasen!" They heard Random yelled at a distance. "He said that 'He never mention it because he never told about our nation's history.' But yes, there was a war 50 centuries ago." A few ponies came to listen about the war. "Two kingdoms, one of sin and one of holy exist as ours is between them. Some of sin consumes and corrupt their hearts as some of holy protect and answers their prayers but their actions created a war between the two kingdoms and used our world as their battlefield." Some of the ponies looked scared. "All villages, towns and cities back than had guards and warriors to protect the their homes and citizens from hordes of Divines &amp; Demons conquer the lands as their own. Many prayed to them as their protectors at the cost of their freewill and loyalty in exchange for who they pledged their allegiance, Demons and Divines have given them corrupted magic, powerful armor and weapons made from materials of powerful and mystical resources and skeletal remains of those who fallen to death themselves." The crowd backed away as R.G. appeared **"War can make anyone use anything to aid them in the field of battle, even if it means of disgracing the dead by using their remains for war."** They crowd looked horrified as Yami calmed them down with the scent of Cherry Blossoms "Calm yourselves. The past does strike disgust to all but history cannot by censored." Rainbow Dash looked like she gonna throw-up "Yuck... I wished I never learn that." She than felt something poking her on the shoulder, she turned see a female unicorn who looked pissed off "Yes?" She pushed Rainbow Dash to the ground "Hey! What was that for?" "You know why! You jerk!" "No I don't!" Rainbow Dash pushed her back as her head went flying.

The flying head landed in a stroller with Pound Cake and Carrot Cake "You'r gonna pay for that!" The babies pulled on her mane "OW, OW! Easy please!" Rainbow looked horrified as the headless body bumped into Big Mac "GAAAAHHHH!" A mare looked at him "What's wrong?" "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Big Mac turned around to see a stallion looked freaked out to see the body of a Pegasus mare with her necked stretched out looking at him. Fluttershy screamed and ran into a colt "Oh dear, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The colt looked up with his one huge eye watering "Yes Ma'am." Another pony screamed horror as more creatures appeared as the whole town panicked. The mayor, Spike, Princess Luna and Main 6 tried to calm the town "MONSTERS!" A giant Cyclopes came out from behind a building "That's rude! We were invited here." The town freaked out even more as he felt hurt by them. Yami looked around and was confused by the panic "Now please... Calm down citizens." They still panicked which started to annoyed him **"SILENCE YOU BAKAS!" **His yelled echoed in an explosive sound-wave that nearly deafen them as the turned their attention towards him "There is no reason to panic. There is no danger, no one being hurt or capture slaves nor any destruction to your homes! Why should you fear my citizens of our nation or kingdoms?" The crowd looked around them, seeing Yami's citizens feeling hurt by them as others expected the fear. "We're all different to life itself. We have our own lives to explore and try to search the unknown and see if the unknown comes to us but that does not mean the unknown brings only danger to us. Every life changes to see, understand and accept the unexpected to see life to the fullest." Yami's citizens applauded as some shed tears by being moved by their king's wisdom. "Now as we are all here, take this time to introduce yourselves and learn about your cultures." Filthy Rich looked at one of Yami's citizen who looked like a normal stallion but with no face which frighten him a little "Uh... hello there." "Greetings good sir, Great Deals is my name and attention grabbing sales is my business." Filthy Rich looked surprised "Wait... You're a business pony?" "Of course I am. I have ideas that can improve business plans." Filthy Rich was intrigued by him "Tell me more." They had a conversation as the Floating Head was heading towards Rainbow Dash looking pissed off as R.G. was helping her body

"Again you did the same thing!" Rainbow Dash didn't understand what's she talking about "Uh..." **"She's ticked off that you knocked her head off remember and you didn't apologize for it."** Rainbow look at her as she placed her head on her body "No offense but I know she's a pony but what's with the removable head?" **"She's a nukekubi pony, they have a removable neck that can remove their head from their body plus their heads are spiritually connected to their bodies to allow them to travel around as long as nothing happen to their bodies. Knocking their heads off is a sign of insulting and mocking them." **Rainbow Dash felt guilty as she placed her head back on body. "I'm sorry, to be honest when you're head popped off... I kinda screamed a little and thought I thought I... Celestia forbids killed somepony." She looked at her took her head off and moved it closer to her face "Supirittonekku is my name and I can tell why... When Random told us that there were no demons or divines like us here, we didn't believe it until you and your friends screamed at us plus to be honest those guards of this country kinda looked like those who attack first, talk never and attack anything different." Rainbow wanted to disagree but remember the anything that wasn't pony did get a glare of attack. "Ok I get that but freaky things did happen here." "Like how that cool looking chimaera or Nue who make that world with the cotton candy clouds and the Gashapon with free candy by Tafusukaru." Rainbow didn't understand her but understood who she was taking about "I can understand the cotton candy clouds but Discord and Cool don't go together!" "I HEARD that!" they heard a voice as Discord burst from the ground as every pony except for Yami and his citizens.

"Just because I'm a creature of pure chaos that doesn't mean that others can't love me. I mean look at them, they're taking pictures of me." She saw them taking pictures of him which freaked her out "This has to be a freaky nightmare." Supirittonekku looked confused as Yami approached Discord "Interesting... I have never seen a unique creature like you in my life." Discord grinned as others looked annoyed "Thank you your Lord of Darkness. I am honor by your praise." Said Discord as he vanished "Such an unknown living being. Perhaps he should visit our kingdom?" "NO!" Twilight and Luna screamed which confused him.

As time passed; Many of the citizens and their invited guests learns that their not so different after all as one of Yami's citizens was a huge head as kids were climbing on him. R.G. and his brothers along with Diggs dressed as a miner and a female humanoid with the lower half of a spider in a kimono that Rarity wishes she can make were on stage with instruments as Yami floated on stage "I would like to thank you for a most grand time and this wonderful festival. As thanks for apparition my students and their friends shall play music from our nation of their choice that hope will be good for the holiday." He floated aside as a masked maiden appeared with a mike as Random rocked out on the guitar.

**Music - Kuusou Mesorogiwi from Mirai Nikki**

_**All: (Demonic choir singing)**_

_**Consented Dei  
Juno  
Jupiter  
Minerva  
Apollo**_

_**Mars  
Ceres  
Mercurius  
Diana**_

_**Bacchus**_

_**Vulcanus  
Pluto**_

_**Vesta  
Venus  
Masked Maiden: Madoromi no Fuchs de  
Mantua ni tayutau  
Musou no kami wa yuuga ni hohoemi shi o kudashi  
Jikuu o suberu inga no kusari wa karamidasu  
Kami no ataeshi kuusou Program**_

_**Saa eins zwei drei! Kasanariau  
Saa eins zwei drei! Shi o kawashite  
Shoumetsu no yuugi ni Kogareru kiseki wo ubau Surivalgame Rasen no you ni**_

_**Consented Dei  
Juno  
Jupiter  
Minerva  
Apollo**_

_**Mars  
Ceres  
Mercurius  
Diana**_

_**Bacchus**_

_**Vulcanus  
Pluto**_

_**Vesta  
Venus**_

_**Utakata no mirai kakikaeru you ni  
Kuusoutsunagu rinne no NOIZU ga nariwataru**_

_**Jikan wa yugami inga no kiritsu wa kuzuresaru**_

_**Kami no ataeshi keishou Program**_

_**Saa eins zwei! Tsuranariau  
Saa eins zwei! shi wo furikitte**_

_**Shoumetsu no yuugi Ni aragua kiseki ni idols Erasergame Mugen no you ni**_

_**Kami no ataeshi karakuri Program**_

_**Saa eins zwei drei! Tsuranariau  
Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikitte**_

_**Shoumetsu no yuugi ni kogareru kiseki wo urban Survivalgame Rasen no yu ni**_

_**Aired Nauru boukansha Kogareru seishi yori mo took Saihate ni aru hakoniwa de Omari no nai kiseki ga aru to Shinjiteita.**_

The music ended as everyone applauded in excitement after hearing an intense song as Luna looked surprised and looked at Yami "I did not know you have music like this?" "As time change; so does music but I have to respect their creations if it brings joy to my citizens." Luna wonder about that as she enjoyed Nightmare Night.

**Overlord E: I apologize for the long wait but I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a Happy Halloween!**

**Dark 64: The Preview will be in the next chapter after the omake bloopers plus the translate words that we forgot. We're sorry about that and please wait patiently for the translations.**


End file.
